The Parent Trap
by niceoneBlondie
Summary: AU. What happens when two girls from opposite sides of the country meet for the first time and discover that they share more than just the same face? One is a hot-headed CA girl with dreams of fashionable NYC. The other is a party girl from the mean streets of Manhattan whose heart belongs in Berkeley. Their separate lives come together and will never be the same. Naomily. Keffy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, Hello There! I have to admit, I'm pretty damn excited about this. Naomily in the USA. I feel like the title says it all, but just in case you're thinking this is going to be too tame for your liking, have no fear. We are still talking about our favorite Skins generation. There will be strong language, drug use, sexy times, identity theft, and maybe, just maybe, some falling in love...you know, all the great things we've come to expect from these crazy kids that we love.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A black chauffeured towncar pulls up to the curb for departing flights at JFK International Airport in New York City. The back door of the car is flung open before the driver can even get up and out of his seat. A young girl, about 18, with flame red hair, wearing jeans and Converse, emerges from the back seat and proceeds to the back of the car.

As she's opening the trunk, the driver hurries over to assist. "Ms. Murphy! Please, let me get your luggage for you."

The girl disregards the driver's request and pulls her backpack from the trunk. She shuts the lid before the driver has a chance to help. "It's cool, Teddy. I got it." The redhead swings her backpack over her shoulder and steps up onto the curb.

"Your mother would prefer that you refer to me as Theodore, Ms. Murphy." The driver holds his cap in his hands.

The girl shrugs as she replies. "My mother would prefer a lot of things, but what I'd prefer is to call you Teddy and for you to call me Emily."

Theodore thinks about it with an uncertain look on his face. "Could we at least use proper names when the elder Ms. Murphy is around?"

Emily holds out her hand, which Theodor takes. "Deal!" They shake hands. "See ya on Sunday, Teds!" Emily gives him a pat on the shoulder and starts to walk away.

Theodore calls out after her. "Yes, I'll be waiting at the gate upon your arrival, Ms. Murph-"

Emily stops and turns around with a frown on her face.

"Emily." Theodore corrects himself just in time. "Have a wonderful weekend."

Emily smiles and give him a thumbs up as she's walking away. "You're much cooler than our last guy."

* * *

A 1960s Ford Falcon convertible drives along the winding roads of Sonoma County's wine country. A handsome man in his 50s drives the classic car as a young girl, perhaps 18, sits in the passenger seat, wearing big dark sunglasses and a "Jackie O" scarf tied under her chin to keep her hair from flying around with the top down.

"So if anyone asks you where you're from, you're going to say _Sonoma, California_." He waits for the girl to join in. When she finally does with a huff, they say in unison. "_Sonoma makes wine. Napa makes auto parts_."

The man raises his fist in celebration. "That's my Katiekins! Make your old dad proud. Go Blue!" Katie just shakes her head as her father, Rob, continues on. "I just can't believe you'll be off to college next fall. Where has the time gone?"

"Off to college _or _design school, remember?" Katie looks over at him for a confirmation, which he doesn't give her. "You said I could go to Parsons if I got in! You promised!" Katie is on the verge of a tantum.

"_Michigan _or design school, yes. I remember." Rob shakes his head. Katie is appeased for the moment as they drive on, but Rob tries his luck again. "You know, I'm sure I could arrange a meet 'n' greet with the dean of the University of Michigan's art school during your tour weekend, if you want."

"I'm going to Parsons, dad! Deal with it!" Katie folds her arms across her chest in a classic Katie Fitch huff. Rob decides to cool it for the rest of their drive as they pass by a sign that reads: _San Francisco International Airport, 50 miles._

* * *

A shuttle bus painted blue and yellow with _Welcome to the University of Michigan_ painted across the side slows to a stop. The door swings open and a gaggle of excited young people scamper off the bus with backpacks and small suitcases. The last off the bus is Emily who is the opposite of excited by the look on her face.

As she follows the group of kids into what looks like a student housing building, she stops to read the banner that is strung across the entryway. _Welcome to U of M's Children of Alumni Weekend_. Emily looks at the photo of the man striking a thumbs up pose on the banner and flips him off.

* * *

Emily is finally at the front of the line at the registration table. The man seated behind the folding table greets her enthusiastically, but without looking up. "Welcome to The University of Michigan's Children of Alumni Weekend. Please state your name."

"Murphy. Emily Murphy."

The man looks up at her and she recognizes him from the photo on the banner.

"The name is Doug. You can call me Doug. I'll be the event coordinator for this weekend. If you have any questions, please feel free to come to me." Doug hands Emily a welcome package. "You'll be staying in one of our best dorm buildings, your room number and key are inside your package. Your roommate has not yet checked in. Next!"

Emily takes that as her cue to walk away from the registration table. She steps to the side and looks at the manila envelope in her hands. The label reads: _Emily Murphy, daughter of Jenna Murphy, Class of 1994. _A deep sigh escapes from Emily's lips as she looks up. To her right, she can go up the steps to her dorm room accommodations. To her left, she can go back outside and have a cigarette. Emily chooses to go left.

* * *

Emily selects the name _Effy_ from her list of contacts on her phone. She brings it to her ear as it rings.

"Hello."

"Hey Ef. It's Emily." Emily brings her lit cigarette up to her lips as she takes a drag.

"Ah! _That's _why my caller ID said Emily when I answered my phone. Mystery solved."

Emily smiles and shakes her head. "I can tell you miss me already."

"Yeah?" Effy plucks a glass of champagne off the tray-pass and takes a sip.

"Yeah. You said at least 13 words to me in your greeting alone. That's got to be a record."

Effy smiles as she peruses the artwork hanging on the stark white walls surrounding her. "Just because your Friday night will consist of getting to know you workshops and cafeteria food, don't for one second think that I'm having any less fun at this all-you-can-drink gallery opening in Manhattan. One that your very own mother is throwing, by the way."

"You bitch." Emily takes another drag.

"You're the one who agreed to go on that lame college tour weekend."

"Hey, if it gets Jenna off my back for the rest of the summer, it's worth it!" Emily throws her finished cigarette on the ground and crushes it out with her heel.

"Just remember me when you're off to Berkeley in the fall and fighting off all the other lesbian do-gooders with a stick."

"I could never forget my first love! Even if we've only ever kissed and the thought of having sex with you makes me cringe a bit." Emily smiles into the phone.

Effy takes another sip of champagne. "Speaking of lesbian sex, I saw Mandy on the train on my way over here."

"Oh my god! Did she see you?"

"No. I hid behind a newspaper like I was a 1940s private eye."

Emily takes a breath of relief. "Why did you let me go home with her?"

"Don't blame me. You took off while I was indisposed."

Emily scrunches up her face. "That's true. I was so drunk. So drunk!"

"Well, she was with that weird stalker girl from English Lit."

"Sophia Moore?"

"That's the one. So maybe they'll hook up and leave us alone."

Emily looks up into the night sky. "We can only hope." There's a pause in conversation. Emily looks back at the front door of the building. "Well, I guess I better get up to my room. My roommate for the weekend has probably already made herself at home."

"She could be super hot and into it. You might get lucky this weekend, after all." Effy smirks into the phone.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Doubtful at best, but thanks."

"Just believe in the powers of positive thinking...and try to get her drunk."

"Thanks, Ef." Emily glances at the door again. "Have a good weekend. See ya Sunday."

"Later."

"Bye."

* * *

Emily waits for the elevator to reach her floor. The tag on her room key reads: _Room 36._ The elevator doors open on the 3rd Floor and Emily walks out of the cab. As she walks down the hallway, she can hear "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen bumping in the distance. The music gets louder and louder as she approaches. Emily puts her key in the door with a somewhat concerned and weary look on her face.

The door to the dorm room opens as Emily carefully leans her head into the room. She spots a girl bouncing around the room, her back is to the door, as she sings along to the song.

"_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe! And all the other boys, try to chase me. But here's my number. So call me maybe!_"

Emily is still unnoticed as she enters the room fully and shuts the door with a moderate slam.

The sound of the door closing alerts the other girl of Emily's arrival. She spins around and Emily comes face-to-face with the girl who looks exactly like her! The girls stare at each other with shocked expressions. They shout in perfect unison over the music.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm your roommate, bitch!"

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**I discovered that American Effy Stonem talks a lot more than British Effy Stonem. It makes sense to me for some odd reason, not sure why. Basically, I'm not going to question it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first installment. If you did, let me know by dropping a review. I'm writing this for the sole purpose of entertaining the delightful and gorgeous 6seatertable, but I'm hoping a few of you lovely ladies out there will like it too. I kind of got tricked into this actually. 6seats made me promise to her last night as I drifted off to sleep that I would write and post the first chapter today. She waited until I was almost asleep, people! I'll agree to anything when I'm in that state!**

**Well, I guess since we came up with the idea for the Fitch Twin's remake of The Parent Trap so so long ago, I might as well make it happen, right? There's no time like the present.**

**Cheers!**  
**-Blondie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two girls stare at each other for what feels like forever, neither one able to comprehend what's going on. Is this a joke? Emily's pretty sure she didn't drop acid at any point during the day and as famous as Katie hopes to be, she knows that Punk'd hasn't been in production for years.

The song that is playing at full volume on Katie's laptop comes to an end. The momentary silence snaps them both out of their shock and awe. Katie lowers the volume as the next song begins; she doesn't take her eyes off the other girl in the room for a second.

Emily narrows her eyes as she lets her backpack slip off her shoulder, catching the strap in her hand, and tosses it onto the twin bed that her roommate hadn't claimed with her gigantic Louis Vuitton suitcase, matching carry-on, and makeup bag. She has no fucking clue what to say, but she knows they can't just stand there staring at each other all night and she doesn't want to make this anymore awkward than it already is, so she extends her hand. "I'm Emily."

The other girl looks down at the outstretched hand. "Katharine." The burgundy haired girl shakes hands. "Um, Katie."

Emily nods, still looking the other girl up and down. She lets go of her hand. "Sorry that I startled you when I came in." Emily takes a step back.

"It's fine. I mean, you didn't. It's just that-" As Emily looks away, Katie leans a bit closer to her and really looks at her face. Emily glances back at Katie who leans away quickly. "It's nothing."

Emily studies Katie's face, her heavy makeup and overly-styled hair; she shakes her head in disbelief and confusion after a moment.

Katie reads it as disapproval. "What?"

"Nothing! I didn't even say anything!"

"You gave me a _look_." Katie has her hands on her hips.

Emily squares off with the other girl. "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did and I don't appreciate it, okay?" Katie's bitch face is showing.

Emily knows the perfect retort, one that will completely inflame the wannabe _Real Housewife of Orange County_ that stands before her. "Okay, I think you need to _calm down_."

Katie hated to be told to _calm down_. "I don't know who you think you are, but you obviously don't know who I am, so watch yourself."

"Well excuse me. Sorry for being a little weirded out right now! It's not every fucking day that you meet your doppelganger!"

"What did you just call me?" Katie now has furry in her eyes.

Emily folds her arms across her chest and looks up to the ceiling, mumbling to herself. "At least no one will mistake her for the smart one." Emily takes a breath. "Doppelganger, Katie," Emily looks back at the girl in front of her, "is a German word that has come to mean someone's double or a look-alike."

Katie backs down a bit. "Oh. Right. I knew that." Katie looks a bit sheepish, but tries to play it off. "And, yeah, we might look a bit similar, but I can safely say that no one in their right mind would mistake _you _for me, especially not in those K-Mart jeans."

"Wow! A slut and a stuck up bitch. You're right. No one will mistake us for one another."

Katie furrows her brow. "If you're interested in keeping that pretty face of yours, I'd suggest staying the fuck out of my way this weekend." Katie folds her arms across her chest in an attempt of intimidation, but inadvertently pushes her already on display cleavage up even higher.

Emily cringes and looks away.

Katie looks down at her chest. "What? You've never seen tits before?"

"I've seen plenty of tits, trust me. There's just something about yours that is very off-putting."

Katie gasps with offense. "Fuck you!" She turns away from Emily, focusing on the contents of her open suitcase that sits on her bed.

"Fuck you right back!" Emily turns her back to Katie and opens her backpack for lack of anything else to do in the sparse room.

The two girls stand with their backs to each other on opposite sides of the room, a silent showdown. A new song starts playing on Katie's laptop.

Emily's phone beeps from her pocket. She grabs it and reads something on the screen that makes her laugh. Katie tosses a glance over her shoulder and immediately picks up her phone off the nightstand beside her bed. As Emily is typing a reply, Katie makes a super girly, sickeningly sweet _Aww _sound.

Emily looks over at Katie with a grimace. "Let me guess, a video of a kitten and a bunny who are best friends."

Katie scoffs at Emily's assumption and turns to her. "Why don't you try _an adorable text from my super hot boyfriend, Danny Guillermo?" _Katie leaves the end of her sentence open.

Emily waits for her to continue; she doesn't. "Am I supposed to know who the fuck that is?"

Katie huffs. "Danny Guillermo. The closing pitcher for the Oakland Athletics' Triple-A affiliate team, The Sacramento River Cats!" Katie waits.

Emily stares at her with a blank expression. "Never heard of him and the A's suck! Go Giants!" Emily lifts her fist into the air and flops down on her bed.

Katie rolls her eyes and sits down on her bed too. "Ugh, you sound like my dad."

"He's obviously got good taste, so thank you." Emily sits cross-legged and digs through her backpack, now actually looking for something.

Katie tries not to look interested in whatever Emily is doing, until she sees Emily produce a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Her eyes follow the other girl as Emily gets onto her knees and shuffles over to the window above her bed. "What are you doing?"

Emily opens the window and sits on the sill. She glances over at Katie's concerned face as she sparks up; Emily's got a sly smile on her face as she watches Katie begin to freak out.

"You can't smoke in here!"

"I'm not. I'm smoking out the window." Emily takes a long drag and exhales the smoke into the night air.

Katie, who hasn't yet caught on to what Emily's smoking, catches a whiff of a familiar scent. "Oh my God! Is that weed?" Katie is yelling, but also trying to keep her voice down at the same time.

"It's just a spliff. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"Emily! Put that out! There's probably an RA out on patrol right now!" Katie gets up and crosses to Emily. She makes a grab for the spliff. Emily holds it out the window, out of Katie's reach. "Someone's gonna walk by our room and smell it! Put it out!" Katie makes another grab for it. "We're gonna get in trouble."

"At my trial, I'll take the stand and tell everyone you weren't involved." Emily takes another hit. "Want some?"

Katie huffs back to her bed and sits down, opening a glossy fashion magazine over her lap.

Emily takes one more hit and gently extinguishes the ember on the outside of the windowsill. She tucks the remaining half back in her cigarette pack and hops off the sill. She rummages through her backpack and produces a dark green tank top. She whips off her t-shirt to reveal a black bra and a tattoo on her shoulder blade.

Katie, who's been watching the other girl from underneath her bangs while pretending to be looking at the magazine, spots the ink on her back.

"What does your tattoo mean?"

Emily quickly turns and looks at Katie over her shoulder. "None of your fucking business." She pulls her tank top over her head and grabs her phone, wallet, and cigarettes, and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Katie glares at the back of Emily's head.

"Out." Emily reaches for the doorknob.

Katie can't believe her ears. "It's almost eleven."

Emily turns back to look at Katie. "I know, right? It's so early, but the bars close at two here, so…." Emily shrugs and turns to go again.

"But you're underage."

"I've got a fake."

"We're not supposed to leave the campus."

"I don't care."

"Well, just so you know, I'm not gonna cover for you."

Emily gives Katie a backwards wave goodbye that ends with only her middle finger pointing back at the other girl.

"If the RA comes to check on us, I'm not going to lie for you!" Katie calls after Emily as the door shuts behind her.

* * *

Emily waits in a short line to get into a club. A rainbow flag is hung proudly above the entrance. Her phone is up to her ear. After several rings, her call goes to a voicemail recording.

"_I am more than certain that by this point in time you know what to do_." _Beep_.

Emily sighs with annoyance. "Effy, answer your phone. There is some fucking weird shit going on here. I need to talk to you. I got roomed with this crazy bitch named Katie." Emily pauses not sure what to say. "I don't know. It's just really, really strange, okay. Call me back."

Emily ends the call and turns her attention to the man checking IDs at the door. She's next in line. Stepping forward, she hands the man her ID. He glances at it, then at her, then back at the ID. He hands it back to her and secures a wristband around her right wrist. "Have fun."

Emily gives the man a big smile and enters the club. _Works every time._

* * *

Katie sits in bed, her back resting against the headboard. She has changed into her pajamas and her hair is pulled up into a messy bun. Her makeup has been washed off and she looks a lot younger than before.

She brings her knees up to her chest and presses a few buttons on her phone. Her entire prissy, bitchy demeanor is replaced with one of that seems timid and unsure. The call rings a few times before someone answers.

"Hello. Fitch Family Residence. May I ask who is calling, please?"

"Hey Gina. It's Katie."

The proper tone in the woman's voice is dropped immediately and a more pronounced southern accent can be heard over the phone. "Katie, darlin'! We were startin' to worry 'bout you."

"I know; I'm sorry, Gina. It took me a while to get settled and everything."

Gina stands at the kitchen sink. There's something in Katie's voice that Gina picks up on. She puts down the dish in her hand and flops the drying cloth over her shoulder. "Is everything alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The room is okay. We haven't really seen anything yet. I think most of the tours and activities will start tomorrow. The campus seems nice though. Not that it matters."

"That's right it don't! Our girl's going to New York City or bust!" Gina had been the Fitch's housekeeper for many years and before that, when Katie was just a baby, Gina had also served as her nanny. She had known Katie since she was only six months old. She watched her grow up, from Barbie dolls to boys, and she knew how much Katie wanted to go to fashion school. Gina supported her wholeheartedly.

"Thanks Gigi." When Katie was just learning to talk, she wasn't able to master the two syllables of Gi and Na put together, so Gigi was invented and served as the name Katie would call out when she was hungry or sleepy or in need of comfort. An older Katie had stopped using the nickname when she went through her angsty early-teen years, but from time to time and even now, when she was away from home and feeling insecure, she couldn't hold back the term of endearment and it made Gina's heart swell. Katie loved Gina like a mother, not that she knew what that would _actually_ feel like, having had no real mom of her own.

"It's just, the girl that I'm rooming with…" Katie doesn't know what to say and even if she did, she wouldn't know how to say it. "She's just, she looks like-" Katie stops herself. She knows that Gina will think she has lost her mind if she finishes her sentence. "I don't know. She's kind of a jerk and she smoked pot in our room and now she's out drinking at a bar using a fake ID." Katie sounds like a tattletale.

Gina can't help but laugh a bit at what Katie has just told her. "Ah, sounds like you've got a wild one on your hands. As I always say, better gravy than no grease at all."

Katie frowns into the phone. She had been receiving Gina's words of wisdom for as long as she could remember and not one had ever made a bit of sense. This one was no different. "Right. Well, it's late here. I just wanted to call and say I'm all checked-in and settled."

"But don't you want to speak with your dad before you hunker down for the night?"

"Nah, I don't want to bother him. He's probably in the middle of the eighth inning, by now any way."

Katie is absolutely right as Rob shouts in the background, "That was a strike! Are you blind? Check your eyes, Ump!" Gina and Katie chuckle at Rob's outburst; they've heard it all million times over.

Gina knows it's time to say good night. "Have a wonderful weekend, dear. And don't let that roommate of yours get under your skin."

"I won't. Tell my dad good night for me."

"Will do, my little Katie Cat!" Katie smiles at Gina's nickname for her. "I'm picking you up on Sunday, by the by. Your dad got called into a meeting and has to fly down to LA for a few days. He leaves tomorrow morning."

Katie frowns with disappointment. "I've hardly seen him over the last few months! He's always in LA on business!"

"I know, honey, I know."

"He owns the company. Why can't he just hire people to do the work for him?" Katie is winding up.

"You know your dad is a hard worker. He's always been a hands-on kind of guy. He'll be back up by Friday morning in plenty of time for your birthday party that night." Gina hopes this will easy Katie's mind.

"Yeah, okay." Katie relents.

"Now then, sleep tight, my love, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Katie shakes her head at the predictability of Gina Campbell. She had been telling the girl good night in that same way for what would be 18 years come Friday. "Good night, Gigi. Love you."

"Love you too, kitten."

Katie ends the call and places her phone on the nightstand. She gets under the covers and turns out the lights.

* * *

Emily is in the middle of the dance floor. She's sweaty, her hair sticking to the sides of her face and forehead, her tank top clinging to her body. As the song hits its crescendo and the walls of the club rattle from the pounding bass, Emily jumps to the beat, her arms raised above her head, face tilted up towards the flashing lights.

The club is packed with cute boys and sexy girls. The girl with platinum blonde hair that Emily had noticed at the bar as she downed her fifth vodka gimlet, the same one that Emily had sent a drink over to, dances her way over to the redheaded girl.

Emily slowly lowers her arms as she continues to dance. As she opens her eyes, Emily sees the blonde in front of her. Their eyes lock. Emily waits for the girl to either look away or take a step towards her. It was always one or the other once Emily had her sights set on a girl she wouldn't mind fucking.

The blonde doesn't break their eye contact and instead, takes the last few steps to reach the redhead. Emily speaks first, leaning in, bringing their bodies incredibly close, almost touching. "What's your name?"

"I'm Molly. Thank you for the drink."

The blonde smiles as Emily pulls back just enough to check out her body once more. She nods her head with approval, as her left hand reaches out and grips onto the blonde's hip. "Molly. I like that name, Molly." Emily reaches into the pocket of her tight jeans. "You know what else I really like, Molly?" The blonde shakes her head as she looks back at Emily with lustful eyes. Emily holds up a small white pill between her finger and thumb. "Molly." She places the pill into her mouth, holding it on her tongue, daring the blonde girl to come after it with her own.

The girl takes the bait as their lips and bodies connect. Emily's excitement builds as she feels the girl take the pill off her tongue. Emily pulls her mouth away and moves to the girl's neck, just below her jawline. Emily feels her swallow down the pill as she presses her tongue against her skin.

With her mouth still working on the girl's neck, Emily pulls two more pills from her pocket. She breaks away quickly and downs the pills dry. Emily's heart begins pounding in her chest from the anticipation of the drugs. The build-up has always been her favorite part, waiting for the lights to become more beautiful and for the music to make her skin tingle. The moment that the blonde girl pressed against her body would melt underneath her fingertips and on her lips. In twenty minutes or less, Emily would be completely happy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is a monster, you guys! It's like a two-for-one special. Longest chapter I've written to-date. I hope you enjoy it! And thank you to everyone who's reading and especially those of you who've left a review. You're all sexy bitches and I love you!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

Katie stands over Emily, poking her in the shoulder, repeatedly. "Emily! Wake up, loser! We're going to be late!"

Emily is pretty much dead to the world, sprawled out on her bed, face down, still in her clothes from the night before, but on the last poke, she begins to stir. "What time is it?" Emily's voice is hoarse and her throat is dry.

"Time to get up. Here." Katie holds out a bottle of water.

Emily cracks an eyelid; it is way too bright in the room and she is way too hungover to be conscious. The redhead looks tore up as she lifts her head slightly and tries to grab the bottle from Katie's outstretched hand, but Katie pulls it away.

"Get up. Doug has already been by once to make sure we were awake. I said you weren't feeling well. You reek, by the way." Katie sets the water on Emily's nightstand and sits down on her bed, which is perfectly made, smoothing her pencil skirt over her lap. Katie has been up for hours; her outfit and hair and makeup are pristine.

Emily finally musters up enough energy to open both of her eyes and roll over onto her back. Katie watches the other girl get her bearings. She gropes for the water bottle, but cannot grab it; Katie had placed it perfectly out of reach. Emily lets her head fall back onto her pillow with a grunt. "Why are you so horrible?"

Katie rolls her eyes, but stands up and hands Emily the water. "Yeah, I'm so horrible that I got you water from the vending machine."

She takes it. "Thank you, Katie." There is sincerity in Emily's eyes as they make contact with the other girl's. It's the first time they have really, truly looked at each other unabashedly. Their deep brown eyes reflect off each other like a mirror image.

Katie breaks eye contact first. It is too much. "Yeah, well, whatever. I figured you'd need it and thanks a lot for waking me up when you came stumbling in at four in the morning." Katie sits back down. "Bitch."

Emily slowly and carefully pulls herself up into a sitting position against her headboard with a grimace on her face. "Sorry about that."

"No you're not."

Emily chuckles as she cracks open the water bottle and brings it to her parched lips. "No, I'm not." Emily chugs half the bottle. "But thank you."

"Where did you go anyway?" Katie tries to not seem desperately interested.

Emily squints trying to remember. "Nico's? Necto's? Something like that." Emily takes another drink.

"You obviously had a great time." Katie tries to be sarcastic.

"Yeah, it was cool. The DJ was pretty good. Cool crowd."

"So you just got wasted and danced, or what?" Katie wasn't one for clubbing, mostly because she was underage and hadn't yet met anyone who could get her a fake ID. So far, her only _partying _had been done at friends' houses when their parents were out of town. The goings-on of a real night club intrigues her as she waits for Emily's reply.

"Yeah, lots of dancing, you know, drinks. I talked to a couple people. The usual." Emily has a smirk on her face as she remembers the platinum blonde she had gotten to know...in the biblical sense.

"Oh my God!" Katie notices the smirk. "You hooked up, didn't you?"

Emily's smirk turns into a grin. "I'm not one to kiss and tell."

Katie squeals with delight and rushes over to Emily's bed, sitting down on it likes it's a slumber party. "Tell me everything! Was he hot? Of course, he was hot!."

"Actually..." Emily tries to cut in, but Katie keeps rambling on.

"All the hot guys at my school are gay; it's heartbreaking, but they are all like my best friends, so it's fine. So what did he look like? What did you do?"

The change in Katie's demeanor is hilarious to Emily, but she holds back her readied smart-ass remarks. "Actually, Katie, I'm g-"

There's a knock on the door that cuts Emily off.

"Hold that thought." A giddy Katie springs up to answer the door.

Emily smiles and tries to shake off her hangover. She scoots to the edge of the bed and swings her legs over.

Katie opens the door to reveal Doug.

"Hello again, Miss Fitch." Doug gives her a bright smile as if she was his favorite pupil. He then looks over to the other girl as she stands. Emily looks a bit woozy. Doug looks her up and down with disdain. "And good morning..." Doug checks his clipboard. "Miss Murphy."

"Dougmeister." Emily yawns and stretches her arms above her head. "Is there gonna be coffee at this thing? 'Cuz I'm fiending like a crack whore in a flophouse."

Doug and Katie regard the girl for a second before turning back to one another.

Doug references his clipboard again. "So, as I mentioned earlier, we have our welcome breakfast at 9:30, our interactive slideshow will begin once everyone is settled at 10, and then campus tours until lunchtime." He gives Katie another smile, then turns to look at Emily; his smile fades. "See you in ten."

He turns to go. Katie closes the door behind him. She turns with her arms crossed and looks at Emily.

Emily shrugs. "What?"

* * *

"That was the most boring fucking day of my life!" Emily flops down on the steps of the dorm building. She had been allowed exactly ten minutes that morning to _clean the stank off _as Katie had so eloquently put it, and change into something worthy of being seen out in public in.

Katie looks down at the stone steps. She bends down and lightly brushes the invisible dirt away before she sits. Her tight pencil skirt and high heels make it difficult.

Emily chuckles to herself. _This girl is a total trip. _She imagines Effy's reaction to this ridiculous girl. Effy would eat her for lunch. "And I suppose you had the most excellent time of your life."

Katie scoffs. "Hardly, darling." Katie adjusts her designer sunglasses, pinky finger out. "My life is fabulous on a daily basis." The girls laugh. "But yeah, you're right. It was totes boring." Katie picks at her nails. "Not to mention that everyone kept assuming we were...you know...related."

"Yeah, that was weird." Emily looks down at her shoes.

"Except for that disgusting lesbo who thought we were girlfriends. How gross was that?" Katie looks to Emily for confirmation.

The look on Emily's face is hard to read. "She didn't actually think we were together; she wasn't even looking at you. She just said that to see if I'm gay. It's like a code."

"Whatever. It was weird. This campus is total lesbo-central. Yesterday, I had one hit on me too when I was waiting for the shuttle. Ew."

During Katie's rant, Emily's face becomes more and more stoic and her body tenses. She decides that _coming out _to this silly girl isn't even worth it anyway. Frankly, she doesn't even like her, so why should she have to share the personal details of her life?

"Doesn't matter, though. Next year, I'll be hundreds of miles away in New York City. The fashion, the glamour. The glitz!"

"The thirty-below winters, the muggings, the homicides, oh my!"

Katie scoffs. "Oh yeah? And how would you know?"

"I live there."

"You do?" Katie is once again interested in what Emily has to say.

'Yep. Born and raised." Emily doesn't look too happy about that fact as she pulls a cigarette from her pack and lights up.

Katie inches away from her, making a face at the smoke and waving it away with her hand. Emily offers her one and Katie gives her a dirty look.

Emily smirks at her; Katie looks away. She pauses before speaking again. "I was born in New York too...but my parents split up so my dad and I moved to California when I was just a baby and we've lived there ever since. So technically, if I tell people I'm from New York, it's not a lie."

Emily smiles at that and continues the joke. "When you're actually just a _Real _High School Student of The OC."

Katie snaps her head towards the other girl. "Don't call it that, and no, I live in Sonoma, thank you very much."

"Ah, a NorCal Girl. Got it. I'm actually going to Berkeley next year. I got an early acceptance."

"That's cool. Congrats." Katie tries to be cheerful, but she lowers her head and looks away from the other girl.

Emily notices Katie's change and if she didn't know better, she would have thought that the burgundy-haired girl's eyes were welling up with tears behind her dark sunglasses. As much as she tells herself that she doesn't care, Emily can't help but feel a strange fondness for the girl that looks so much like herself. Seeing her about to cry makes Emily suggest the last thing she would have imagined.

"I picked up a bottle of vodka while we were on lunch break." Emily opens her bag and tips it so Katie can see the contents.

Katie isn't too surprised that Emily's not lying. She looks from the flask-sized bottle back up to Emily and waits for her to continue.

"Wanna make our Saturday night a bit more fun?" Emily gives Katie a devilish smile.

* * *

Laughter ripples through the small dorm room. The sun has set for the day, and there is only darkness on the other sides of the windows. Emily sits cross-legged with her back resting against the headboard of her bed. Katie sits at the foot of the bed with her back against the wall and legs straight out across the width. After it had gotten to be too strenuous to pass the bottle of vodka back and forth across the room, Emily had told Katie to _just sit down already_; Katie had followed the command with an eye roll.

Katie reaches out and takes the bottle from Emily's loose grip. "I don't believe that story for one GD second!" Katie giggles as she raises the bottle to her lips and takes a swig.

"GD second?" Emily balks at Katie's choice of expression. "Who says that? Who are you?" She laughs.

Katie rolls her eyes again. "It's a common expression! Our housekeeper is from the South; she says it all the time."

"Well, regardless...that story is 100% true and it ended up on Page Six the next day." Emily snatches the bottle back from Katie. "The names were changed to protect the innocent, of course." Emily takes a swig.

"Of course." Katie smiles and shakes her head at the girl with the flame-red hair. She can't believe how much fun she is having. Definitely not what she had expected to happen this evening. Especially after the text she had received from Gina earlier that day. Before she had even read the text, Katie had known it was going to be bad news.

Gina had wanted to tell her over the phone, so she had asked Katie to call her, but Katie had insisted that she just send it in a text. She hadn't wanted Gina to hear her cry over the phone.

Emily notices the change in Katie's demeanor. "You're upset about something." Katie snaps out of her thoughts and looks over at Emily who doesn't back down. "I saw it on your face earlier and I see it on your face now. What happened?"

Katie looks down at her hands that are resting in her lap. She's not really sure if she wants to talk about it, but she trusts the other girl for some reason. Regardless of Katie's first impressions, Emily wasn't so bad after all.

Katie takes a breath. "I didn't get into Parsons. I mean, well, I did, kind of. I mean...I got wait-listed." Katie pauses for Emily's reaction.

The other girl doesn't really know what to say and after her third or fourth, maybe fifth, swig of vodka, she's feeling a bit tipsy...on her way to drunksville. "Shit. That's fucked. I'm sorry." Emily's tone is flat; she's not the best at displaying sympathetic emotion.

Katie was hoping for a bigger reaction. "I got wait-listed! Do you know what the chances are of making it off the wait list? Zero! I'm fucked! I'm not going." Katie looks back down at her hands, deflated.

Emily nods a few times slowly, taking in what Katie has said. After pondering what to say for a moment, she just holds out the bottle instead.

Katie takes the offering and brings the bottle to her lips. She swallows back a gulp much larger than any of her previous ones. Emily is impressed. Katie cringes at the taste and hands the bottle back to Emily.

"I shouldn't have any more. I think I'm getting drunk." Katie seems concerned.

"Isn't that the point?" Emily caps the bottle and looks at the remaining contents. "We've only had, like, maybe four shots each."

"Your sips were a lot bigger than mine." Katie hiccups.

"Fair enough." Emily sets the half-empty bottle on her nightstand. "Just give it a minute. Soon, you won't be upset anymore and you'll be feeling good." Emily reaches over the side of the bed and grabs her bag.

Katie thinks about it. "Yeah, I guess I am starting to feel pretty good."

Emily produces a pack of cigarettes and shakes them at Katie.

Katie gives her a stern look. "I'm not that drunk." Katie hiccups again.

Emily pulls another spliff from the pack with a delighted smile on her face.

"How did you even get those on the plane?"

Emily strikes a coy face. "I have my ways." She goes to the window above her bed and motions for Katie to follow.

Katie shakes her head. "I don't like pot. It makes me feel weird and I end up saying stupid things."

"And how's that different than normal?" Katie scoffs at her joke. Emily sparks up the spliff and takes a drag, blowing the smoke out the window. She looks back at Katie and gives her a smile. "Come on. If you think you're feeling good now, wait until you have some of this!"

Katie huffs and gets up, walking on her knees to the head of the bed. Emily is perched on the windowsill; she hands Katie the spliff. Katie takes a tiny hit and starts coughing. Emily shakes her head with a smile on her face.

Emily brings the spliff up to her lips again, taking a large pull. The burning ember glows against the dark sky outside. Katie watches her as she exhales. Emily offers her the spliff again.

Not to be outdone or one-upped, Katie readies herself. She takes the spliff and brings it to her lips. She remembers back to middle school when her bestfriend, now ex-bestfriend, tried to teach her how to smoke behind the the gymnasium.

They had thought they were so cool and rebellious...up until they got caught by one of their teachers, who, coincidentally, was trying to have a smoke-break of his own. He had confiscated their cigarettes, but hadn't told on them to the principal. Katie always liked Mr. MacFoeinaiugh after that.

As she inhales, Katie shakes away the memories and brings herself back to the task at hand, the time-honored tradition of getting fucked up and forgetting your troubles. Katie exhales a long, thick stream of smoke.

Emily is once again impressed. "Nicely done, Fitch. You're not as big of a light-weight as I thought."

* * *

Katie and Emily lay flat on their backs, head to toe, on the floor between their beds, giggling like fools. After finishing the spliff between the two of them, the floor was the only location in the room that didn't make them feel like they were on a boat. The almost empty bottle of vodka sits between them. Music plays from Katie's laptop even after Emily's initial complaints about her taste in pop music. It had only taken one threat from Katie to play Ke$ha's entire album on repeat for Emily to keep quiet.

Emily twirls a piece of her hair between her fingers and stares at the ends. "I think that my next color will be black, you know, like that really dark blue-black."

"Ew. No way, not with your skin tone. You'll look like a goth. You're going to Berkeley, not Transylvania."

Emily giggles. "If I could choose a superpower, it would be vampirism."

Katie laughs. "That's not a superpower!"

"Yeah. Well, it would still be cool."

There's a pause before Katie speaks again. "Thank fuck we get to leave tomorrow."

"Tell me about it." Emily places her arm behind her head. "This has been such a waste of time. My mom made me come here. She insisted even though she knows that I'm going to Berkeley. I think she hoped that I'd change my mind once I saw the campus or something."

"Yeah, my dad has been leaving Michigan stuff all over the house. He desperately wants me to become a Wolverine. Go Blue!" Katie's fist shoots into the air. The girls giggle again.

"My mom's delusional, but I guess I can see why she'd want me to carry on the family legacy. I'm an only-child."

"Same with me and my dad."

"Wouldn't it be weird if our parents knew each other since they both went here? That would be so freaky."

"Not to mention a fucking long-shot. U. of M. has like 30,000 undergrads!" Katie shakes her head at Emily.

"I'm only saying..."

There's a moment of pause between them.

"Sometimes I think he wishes he had a son to throw the ball around with and to take to baseball games."

"You don't have to have a penis to enjoy those things, you know." Emily is a devout feminist.

"Yeah, well, he also tried to make me play softball. Fat fucking chance of that. No way I was gonna be surrounded by bull dykes all the time."

Emily's fists clench and she closes her eyes. She desperately wants to say something, put Katie in her place or maybe just punch her in her hateful face, but again, she keeps quiet. She's not going to let this idiot ruin her buzz.

"So your dad is a big baseball fan, huh?"

"He's crazy. He has season tickets for the Giants right behind the dugout. He goes to every game and watches all the away games too."

"He must really like that boyfriend of yours, that Danny what's his name."

"Well, technically, he's not my boyfriend. We're just kind of hanging out right now. What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

Emily scoffs and props herself up on her elbow. "No way. I don't date." Emily grabs the vodka and takes a sip. "Too much drama, too much effort. It so much easier just hooking up when I feel like it."

Katie rolls onto her side and leans on her elbow like Emily. "So you're just a slut."

Emily rolls her eyes and takes another sip.

"Kidding." Katie takes the bottle from Emily. There's only a few sips left. Katie downs the rest of it in one big gulp. She slams the empty bottle down on the rug between them.

Emily lays back down. "So what about your mom? What's she like?"

"No clue. I've never met her. I don't even know where she lives. My dad doesn't like to talk about her. I stopped asking questions a long time ago. She broke his heart. He didn't deserve it." Katie lays down again. "He keeps a picture of her though, in the desk in his office at home. He thinks that I don't know about it, but I look at it from time to time."

Emily has a strange look on her face. "My dad fucked off and left me and my mom when I was really young. He's an asshole. Total prick."

"Do you have to spend a lot of time with him?"

"Never met the bastard. My mom offered to set up a meeting with him when I was younger, but I told her I wasn't interested and she never brought it up again." Emily laces her fingers behind her head. "Parents fuck you up...even if you've never met them."

Katie rests her hands on her stomach. "Yeah."

They lay there for a moment, just thinking and listening to the music.

Out of nowhere, they speak in perfect unison. "Are you hungry?" The two girls pop their heads up and look at each other before cracking up in laughter.

* * *

With the assistance of Emily's Yelp! app, the girls had made their way to NYPD Pizza. The walk and fresh air had done them both some good, even though they were both still drunk and stoned upon arrival. Navigating the ordering process had proven to be too much for Katie who had broken out into a fit of giggles. Emily had made her go sit down, while she finished their order and flirted with the cute girl behind the counter.

Various slices of pizza on paper plates fill the tabletop alongside two large fountain sodas. Emily had insisted that nothing could be as good as _real _New York pizza, but after the first bite, she had to retract her statement.

"Holy fuck! This is amazing." Emily takes another bite and closes her eyes as she savors the taste.

Katie nods in total agreement. "Nothing has ever tasted this good in my entire life." Katie is struck by an unhappy thought. "What if nothing ever tastes this good again?" Her eyes are wide with worry.

Emily snorts out a laugh. "You're so baked right now!"

"I am?" Katie is still worried, but soon starts giggling. "I am."

They eat their slices in silence for a bit.

"I wonder if they would deliver to California? My birthday party is on Friday and I want Gina to have fun and not be in the kitchen all night making food."

Katie keeps talking about her upcoming party and doesn't notice that Emily has frozen completely, holding her slice of pizza mid-air. Her dark brown eyes are glued to Katie's face.

Katie looks up from her plate to notice Emily's weird expression. "Oh my God! What? Is it the cops?" Katie's eyes are wide as she sinks down in her chair. "I told you we'd get in trouble!"

Emily shakes her head and tries to calm Katie. "No. No, there's no cops."

A look of relief washes over Katie's face as she sits up in her chair. "Thank fuck for that. I cannot have a drug charge on my record."

Emily drops her pizza back on her plate. "Will you shut your mouth for a second and listen?"

Katie frowns at Emily rude tone, but doesn't say anything.

Emily leans over the table, looking at Katie very seriously. "Your birthday is on Friday?"

"Yeah. I just said that. What's the big deal?"

Emily blinks a few times. She can't believe her ears. "The big deal, Katie, is that my birthday is on Friday too."

"Oh my God! That's so cool!" Katie is missing the point entirely.

Emily shakes her head and takes a breath. "You're not getting it."

Katie has a look of confusion on her face.

"We have the same birthday... Your dad and my mom are both divorced... We've each never met our other parent..."

The lights have still not turned on for Katie.

Emily hangs her head. She tries again. "And as much as you'd like to deny it, you have to admit that we look almost exactly alike, Katie."

Katie frowns again. "Those are all just weird coincidences. Aren't they?"

Emily can tell that Katie just isn't ready to face the facts, but she has an idea that should cement her suspicions beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Emily pulls her phone out of her pocket. She taps the screen a few times. Katie tries to peer over the table to see what she's doing.

"Here." Emily holds out her phone to the girl sitting across from her. "This was taken at my graduation just a few weeks ago."

Katie nervously takes the phone from Emily's hand and slowly lowers her head to look at the screen. Her eyes go wide with shock as she looks at a picture of Emily in her cap and gown posing with a woman with dark hair and brown eyes...

"That's me and my mom." Emily watches Katie's face as the last piece of the puzzle falls into place.

Katie looks up from the picture and looks into Emily's eyes. "But she's my mother too."

* * *

**Oh Gurl! How's that for a shocking surprise? Twins! Who would have guessed it?**

**I know that many of you are waiting for the Naomtrance and were probably hoping that it was going to happen in this chapter...but it didn't. Don't get too mad at me though; I am truly just trying to bust out these first few chapters of exposition (and not get too wordy with them) so that the meat of the story will come faster. And we all know what kind of meat I'm talking about. *winks* There will be a Naomtrance! This is a Naomily AU after all. Just hold tight...**

**...or, if you want Naomi to appear faster, bang two sticks together three times and then leave a review. I think you can also scare away mountain lions that way as well. I don't know...I saw it in a movie once. Try it out...it just might work.**

**Cheers!**  
**-Blondie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's Friday and I have a headache. I have a cure in mind for said headache, but I wanted to make sure to post this first, otherwise, who knows what I might let slip in this author's note. Gotta keep my secrets secret after all!**

**Have a wonderful weekend, my lovely readers, and enjoy the new chapter of The P. Trap!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Emily sits alone in the booth by the front windows of the pizza parlor. There's a constant rumble of chatter from the after-the-bar crowd filling the space between the walls. Emily can't hear the ruckus or laughter; her head is replaying the last words that Katie had said over and over again. The words that had confirmed their connection, their relationship, their bond. _But she's my mother too. But she's my mother too. But she's my mother too. _

Shortly after Katie had said those words, she had calmly handed Emily back her phone and stood up from the table. In stunned silence, the burgundy-haired girl had slowly walked outside to the front curb and sat down with her back to the windows. Emily hadn't followed her; she had known that Katie wouldn't go too far.

With a sigh, Emily shakes herself out of the daze that she's in. She looks out the window to make sure Katie is still there. She is, of course she is, so Emily gets up from the table and goes to her.

The door swings shut as Emily carefully approaches the other girl. She doesn't handle crying very well, it makes her uncomfortable and she never knows what to say, so as she gets closer and closer to Katie, she looks and listens for any signs of sobbing.

"Hey." Emily hopes that Katie isn't a total mess.

The girl on the curb slowly turns and looks up at Emily. Her face still holds no real expression, just shock. Before Emily can even think of what to say next, Katie leaps up from her seated position and throws her arms around Emily's neck in a giddy, squealing, high-pitched hug.

"We're sisters!" Katie is now hopping up and down in excitement with her arms still around Emily's neck like a vice.

Emily is now the one wearing the shocked expression due to Katie's over-the-top reaction to the news.

"Sisters! We're sisters. I have a _real, _true blue sister! Oh My God!" Katie is just about squeezing Emily to death. A few kids walking passed them throw them strange looks.

"Katie. Katie." Emily's eyes are starting to bug-out as Katie's grip tightens. She grabs onto Katie's arms and pries them away. "You're choke...I can't...dying."

The highly excited girl finally notices and unlocks her choke-hold. "Shit. Sorry. Are you okay?"

Emily takes a gulp of much needed air. "My life flashed before my eyes. I should eat less red meat."

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Katie is just about jumping out of her skin. She can't believe that Emily isn't more excited about their discovery.

"My apologies. I haven't had much experience interacting with my twin sister who I was separated from at birth. I guess I don't know the proper etiquette." Emily reaches into the front pocket of her black hoodie and produces her cigarettes. She turns away from Katie.

Katie can tell that Emily does not share her happiness and excitement. The smile slides off her face and is replaced with a look of disappointment as she watches Emily light up. All of a sudden, Katie feels a slight chill in the air as she deflates and hugs herself to warm her arms. Emily had told her to bring a sweater before they left their dorm room, but Katie hadn't listened.

As she blows a cloud of smoke into the clear night sky, Emily glances over at the other girl. Katie looks like her puppy just got drop-kicked into the street and then hit by a car. She knows it's her fault and feels a pang of guilt. "Hey. Listen." Emily takes a step or two closer to where Katie is standing. "I'm a jerk, okay. I don't, I don't deal very well with this kind of...stuff." She motions between the two of them with her cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke. It's really bad for you." Katie is still upset.

"You sound like my mother." Emily plays back the words that just came out of her mouth. She looks over at Katie. "I mean...you sound like mom." She gives Katie a small nod.

Katie tries to hold back a smile. "I'm cold. Can we go back?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Emily smirks at Katie's grin and shakes her head as they start walking back towards the dorms. "I told you to bring a jacket."

"I know." Katie rolls her eyes.

"I said you'd get cold."

"Yeah, yeah. Now you sound like dad."

They laugh together as they continue on, neither one really knowing where to go from here.

* * *

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Emily cannot believe the ridiculousness of what Katie has just suggested.

"We can do it. I know we can!" Katie tries to back up her idea.

Emily paces back and forth between the beds of their dorm room. "You're nuts."

"No, listen. It's perfect. They don't know that we know about each other. I haven't told anyone. Have you?" Katie gives Emily an accusatory look.

Emily stops her pacing. "Yeah, Katie. During the last twenty minutes that we've been side-by-side, I somehow managed to updated my blog. Hey friends, guess what. I have a twin sister that I didn't know existed. Hashtag: WeirdestDayofMyFuckingLife."

"Your pissy attitude is not helping right now."

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't be upset that our parents have been lying to us, both of us, for the last seventeen fucking years!"

"You use the F-word too much. It's boring."

Emily stops pacing, closes her eyes, and takes in a measured breath. As she releases the breath, she tries to calm herself. "Why?"

Katie isn't sure what she's asking.

Emily looks over at her and asks again. "Why do you want to do this?"

"I want to meet mom. I want to see what she's like. I don't know why exactly; I just do. Don't you want to meet dad?" Katie eyes hold more emotion than she's willing to admit.

"They lied to us, Katie."

Katie looks down at her hands that are resting in her lap and nods weakly.

"What they did is really, _really _fucked up." Emily folds her arms across her chest.

Katie nods again, her head hanging even lower than before.

"I mean, what's even the point? They obviously had their reasons for all of this. Those reasons being unforgiveable on every level."

Katie's shoulders slump as she nods one more time.

Emily sees how upset Katie is and looks up at the ceiling. She lets out another calming breath and looks back at Katie...her sister. Her literal flesh and blood, an identical copy of herself...that was kept from her for all these years. "Why are you just sitting there? Why aren't you angry?"

Katie's head snaps up, her eyes burning with anger. "You want me to be angry? You want me to stomp around and act like a jerk the way you are?" Katie stands and faces Emily. "I am fucking _angry_, Emily, but I can't help but feel like this whole thing was meant to be. I feel like this is my chance to finally figure out why I've always felt like there was part of me that was missing my whole life. A sister. A mother. So forgive me, _Emily_, for being happy that I've met you. I'm obviously an idiot for thinking that something good could come from all of this. I guess I should just piss all over this opportunity, like you are, and just fly home tomorrow and forget that you exist."

Emily's indignation slowly fades away as she watches Katie turn away from her again, tears filling her eyes. Emily holds her bottom lip between her teeth and looks down at the floor. "So...how would it work? This whole...switching places thing?"

Katie turns back to Emily with a half-smile on her face. "And she folds at the first sign of tears. You _are _just like dad." A wicked grin spreads across Katie's face.

Emily looks up at the ceiling again, shaking her head. "I'm already regretting this."

* * *

The girls spent the rest of the night formulating their plan. Katie had been wired asking Emily questions about her life at warp speed. On occasion, she would give Emily some information about her day-to-day, but the majority of the conversation had been driven by Katie's questions and excitement.

It was almost four in the morning when Emily had finally called it a day; she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and could barely keep her eyes open. They had agreed to skip out on all of Sunday's activities in favor of more preparation time before their returns flights that evening.

Katie was awake with the sun the next morning. Emily, in a semi-conscious state, had told Katie that if she didn't let her sleep until at least ten, they would never make their flights because Katie would be dead and Emily would be in jail.

"Okay. It's ten o'clock. Get up." Katie stands over Emily's bed staring down at her. Emily does not stir. Katie had had a feeling that this would be the case. She steps towards her nightstand and retrieves a Starbucks Venti. She carefully removes the lid and sets it to the side. She moves back over to Emily's bed and kneels down. Katie brings the cup of coffee up to Emily's face, which is almost hanging off the side of the bed. She holds the steaming cup only a few inches from Emily's nose and uses her other hand to waft the aroma in her direction.

Emily's nose twitches as the delicious scent of her morning salvation registers in her brain. With her eyes still closed, Emily acknowledges Katie's efforts. "I still have the urge to punch you in the face...but you got me coffee." Emily slowly opens her eyes. "And you waited until ten."

"I did." Katie smiles brightly. "And you promised that you'd get up."

Emily takes in a deep breath and rolls over onto her back. "You better not have some bullshit 6 AM yoga class that you expect for me to go to on your behalf, because it's not gonna happen." Emily pushes herself up and leans against the headboard.

Katie stands, still holding the coffee. "Yoga is on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons from four to five-thirty."

Emily narrows her eyes at her sister.

"But I was already planning on skipping out during my birthday week." Katie hands the coffee to Emily who takes it eagerly.

As Emily sips on her caffeine, Katie busies herself with rifling through her purse and checking her lipstick. "Our appointments are at twelve-thirty. I figured we could go get brunch beforehand."

A look of confusion appears on Emily's face. "What appointments?"

"Now don't worry. I found the best salon in Ann Arbor and they could fit us in today, thank God." Katie has seemed to miss the point of Emily's question.

"Katie. What are you talking about?"

Katie looks at Emily from behind her compact. "We talked about this last night and you agreed."

"Katie, what salon? What are you talking about."

Katie snaps her compact shut. "You cannot show up in California looking the way to do. No one would believe that I would willingly do _that _to my hair."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Your hair color is hideous, Emily. I mean, fire engine red with that black streak in the front? You look like a Hot Topic reject from the 90s."

Emily is super offended, but she can't come up with anything to say in her defence. "Well, I'm sure as fuck not changing my hair to _your _color."

"And what's wrong with my color?"

"It's ugly." Emily knows that it's not her greatest comeback of all time, but she just woke up and she's not at the top of her game.

"Why are you being so difficult? You agreed with me last night."

"I was half-asleep and kind of high and mostly drunk!"

"Regardless. We have to do something. We can't just show up with new and drastically different hairdos. It will raise suspicion."

"Fine." Emily throws the covers off of herself and gets out of bed. She takes another sip of coffee and sets it down on her nightstand, muttering to herself. She grabs her backpack and starts pulling out clothes to wear. After a moment, the muttering stops. Emily quickly turns around to face Katie who is busy looking at her phone.

Emily stands there, staring down at Katie, with a look of horror on her face. She's holding a t-shirt and a pair of jeans in her hands. Katie looks up. "What? What's wrong now?"

"I just realized." Emily looks down at her clothes in her hands. "I'm going to have to wear your clothes." Emily's face shows her shock and disgust.

"Yeah. You're welcome. It will be the best dressed you've ever been in your life. I don't know why you're so fussed about it. I'm the one who's going to suffer."

Emily shakes her head in disbelief and looks back at her jeans and t-shirt. "I've made a huge mistake."

* * *

"I don't know where you got this thong, but it's properly cutting me in half!"

"Stop complaining. Your granny panties are making me throw up in my mouth."

"They're not granny panties; they're boy briefs. And I don't understand why we can't wear our own goddamn underwear!"

"Either we're doing this at 100% or we're not doing it at all! And that includes underwear."

A middle-aged woman, washing her hands in the airport restroom, wears a look of confusion and concern as she overhears the conversation coming from the two stalls behind her. As the girls continue to bicker, she quickly dries her hands, grabs the handle of her wheeled suitcase, and hurries out of the restroom.

"I should have never agreed to this."

"Oh stop it. You're going to love California. Our house is gorgeous, the weather is perfect, and since dad owns a vineyard, you'll have access to all the wine you can drink. It's like you'll be on a fucking vacation."

"A _fucking _vacation, huh? You seem to be dropping the F-bomb a lot today."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to get into character."

Emily laughs. "Okay. Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?"

"Not really, but there's nothing I can do about it now, is there?"

"Okay. On the count of three. One, two, three."

The doors to the restroom stalls open in unison. On the left, beat-up Converse and a pair of blue jeans. On the right, black Louboutins and a leopard print skirt. Left, a Misfits t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Right, a low-cut tanktop with cleavage on full-display.

As the two girls step up to the mirrors over the skins, they take in their new looks and their final compromise that completes their transformations...a toned-down version of Emily's flame-red color and blunt bangs cut asymmetrically, Emily's down to the left and Katie's down to the right.

They stare at their reflections in awe. Neither of them can believe it. They look at each other's through the mirrors with wonderment.

"Wow."

"Holy shit."

They laugh and turn to look at each other.

"You look fierce, by the way." Katie is impressed. "You clean up pretty good."

"Thanks." Emily is unsure. She feels uncomfortable in Katie's clothes. Emily had never been a girly girl, much to her mother's dismay.

Katie can read Emily's discomfort. "Seriously. You look good. I mean, how could you not when you're dressed up as me?" She grins at her sister.

Emily can't help but smile back. "Well, I wish I could say the same for you, but you look like shit."

"Just trying my best to be authentic." Katie primps in the mirror.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

They laugh.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Emily looks at herself in the mirror again.

"It's only for a week. It'll be fine. We'll switch back before anyone has time to figure it out. Trust me. We'll book our one-way flights for Sunday of next week and it will be over."

Emily nods. "And then what?"

Katie catches her eye in the mirror. "We'll figure it out. We're almost eighteen. They won't be able to keep us apart now that we've found each other. We don't even have to tell them, if we don't want to."

Emily nods again. She's unsure, maybe even a bit scared, but she doesn't want Katie to see it. "Yeah. It's just a week. I'll hang out with dad, see what he's like. You'll meet mom, good luck with that." Emily can't hold back her sarcasm.

"Jenna sounds amazing from what you've told me."

"Yeah, if a career-obsessed, social-climbing event planner is your idea of amazing." Emily looks at Katie's blank expression and shrugs.

Katie checks the time on Emily's leather cuff watch that she is now wearing. "Shit. We need to go." Katie swings Emily's backpack over her shoulder and heads for the door.

Emily grabs Katie's makeup case and over-sized purse by the handles; her giant suitcase had to be checked due to its size, and proceeds to the exit.

Katie holds open the door and looks back at Emily. "What are you doing? That is not how you carry a Louis Vuitton." Katie lets the door shut and goes to Emily. She grabs her purse from Emily's hand and brings the handles up to the crook of her arm. She then positions Emily's hand with her palm facing up. "There." She steps back and gives Emily a once over, shaking her head. "It's as if you've never carried a purse before."

"I can fit everything I need in my pockets."

"Not in that outfit, honey. Remember. You're Katie Fitch now. Don't embarrass me. Let's go."

Emily rolls her eyes as Katie opens the door for her. Emily wobbles a bit in Katie's heels, but makes it through the door nonetheless. Now it's Katie's turn to roll her eyes as the door shuts behind them.

* * *

The girls stand facing each other at the gate for Emily's flight to California. The other passengers are boarding as the twins say their goodbyes.

"So remember. Gina, our housekeeper, is picking you up. She'll be waiting at the baggage claim."

Emily nods and repeats back. "She's blonde with short wavy hair and kind of dresses like a hippy."

"Right. But seriously, the second she see me, I mean, you, she'll be smiling and waving like a lunatic. You will not be able to miss her."

"Okay." Emily takes a breath. "You will not have a problem with Teddy either. He's going to be in uniform and literally holding a sign that has Ms. Murphy written on it. He takes his job very seriously."

Katie is grinning from ear-to-ear. "I can't believe you have your own towncar. That is so cool!"

"It's more like a police escort, but yes." Emily glances over her shoulder; the line of passengers is almost to the end. "Okay. I better go."

Katie claps her hands in excitement. "You'll do great, Em-er, uh, I mean, _Katie_." She gives Emily a conspiratorial wink.

"Thanks, _Emily_." Emily smiles, but her expression quickly changes. "Uh, there is one thing that I need to tell you." Emily is having a hard time looking Katie in the eye. She already knows that she's waited too long to tell Katie that she's gay, but it's now or never if this is going to work.

Katie doesn't notice Emily's apprehension, because she's too busy looking over her shoulder at a couple of ladies in line at the gate. "Oh my God. Watch out for those two, yeah."

Emily glances over to see who Katie is referring to. She sees two ladies holding hands as they wait in line.

"They'll probably try to gay you up on the flight. If you're sitting next to them, ask to change your seat." Katie looks back at Emily who's still looking at the couple. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

Emily turns back to face Katie, a cheerful smile on her face. "I just wanted to tell you...to have a great flight."

"Aw, thanks, sis!" Katie gives Emily a quick hug. "You too."

* * *

**It might be embarrassing to admit, but I totally made myself laugh out loud when I was writing the dialogue about the underwear...and then the bit with the lady who's over-hearing it all! Ha! Oh man, at least I can entertain myself, right?**

**As for the twins' hairdos, I did my best to describe their Series 3 hairstyles...if I did that poorly, now you know...so you'll at least have a mental picture to keep in mind going forward.**

**Speaking of going forward, for those of you who might be wondering, I have not given up on Ink. I will not give up on Ink. There is more Ink to come, I promise. *smiles in a **_**please don't be mad at me**_** sort of way***

**Okay...the switch is complete! Emily is on her way to California. Katie is on her way to New York City. I cannot wait to see what happens next. What about you? Just type a little something in that box below and I'll give you a big, sloppy, internet kiss...on the mouth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Today marks the birth of the one and only 6seatertable, the love of my life, my reason for season, my best friend, and truly the most beautiful, sexy, charming, witty, and most loveliest woman on the planet...Happy Birthday! You are my Emily Fitch, my Naomi Campbell, my Jane Rizzoli, and my Maura Isles all wrapped up in one delicious package.**

* * *

Chapter 5

With an eagerly awaited _ding_, the fasten seatbelts sign turns off and the unmistakable sounds of hundreds of metal buckles snapping open fills the hot and stuffy airplane. Cell phones spring back to life, calls are made to loved ones, and the overhead compartments are opened carefully as carry-ons are claimed.

A finger taps the sleeping redhead on the shoulder. Emily's eyes pop open and she sits up from where her head had been resting against the window.

"I've never seen anyone sleep through a landing like that one." The middle-aged man sitting next to Emily is impressed.

Emily blinks a few times, trying to wake up fully. "As I said during take-off, Bill," Emily yawns and stretches her arms over her head, "nerves of steel." She glances over at the man who wears a conflicted expression as his eyes dart away from her.

Emily's arms are still above her head; she looks down at herself and suddenly remembers that she's not in her usual attire. Her cleavage is popping, her midriff is showing, and her legs are splayed out as if she was wearing pants.

In a flash, Emily drops her arms and brings her knees together while pulling down on the hem of Katie's short skirt and up on the neckline of her revealing top. She wasn't even half a day into this ridiculous charade and was already forgetting her role as the uber-feminine Katie Fitch.

She glances back over at the man next to her who is still keeping his eyes focused on anything other than her, as he should be. The line of passengers in the aisle starts to move forward. Emily pulls Katie's huge purse out from under the seat in front of her. Her row is now making its way into the aisle. Emily scoots along the seats and stands up on shaky heels.

As she reaches up toward the overhead bin, the man in front of her and the man behind her both scramble to reach her makeup bag. Emily is a bit surprised by the attention and supposed chivalry. The man she had been sitting next to pulls the case down and hands it to her. "Thanks." The man nods and gives her a smile.

As much as all this male attention is creeping her out, Emily couldn't blame them. She had been known to do a lot of things for beautiful girls in need of assistance.

* * *

"You're welcome." Katie sneers sarcastically under her breath at the seemingly never ending line of people she got caught holding the door open for. She had meant to only hold it open for the woman with her hands full with a carry-on, a diaper bag, and a baby and was more than surprised by the group of grubby teenagers, a man in a suit, and the homeless-looking woman who pushed their way through the open door without so much as a nod or a thank you.

Katie huffs as the door closes behind her and she steps out into the baggage claim area where she is to look for the chauffeur. She spots a row of black-suited men holding white cardboard signs with varying degrees of almost illegible handwritten names. She picks out a nice looking, well groomed man with _Ms. Fitch_ printed on his sign, underneath _Emily _was written between parentheses.

Theodore spots the redhead and does a double-take while trying to keep his proper exterior. He bows his head ever so slightly as Katie approaches him. "So good to see you. I hope your flight was satisfactory."

Katie smiles. "Yes, it was very satisfactory, indeed. Thank you." Katie holds out Emily's backpack to the driver for him to carry. Theodore has a look of confusion on his face, but quickly takes the bag. Emily has never been one to let him assist her with anything, but he's not going to question it.

As they make their way to the curb, he scrambles to reach the glass door and open it. Katie allows him to do so, but hangs back slightly so he can indicate which towncar belongs to them from the long line-up of identical looks cars.

Theodore pops the trunk using the remote on his keyring. Katie goes to the back door and stands next to it, again, waiting for the driver to open it like she imagines she's supposed to do. Theodore sees her standing there and rushes to open the backdoor, another first since Emily has always opened her own doors.

As Katie steps into the car, Theodore ventures a comment. "If you don't mind me saying, Emily, your new hair style is very becoming on you."

Katie beams at the driver. "Aw, thanks Freddie!" She disappears into the backseat leaving Theodore, once again, perplexed. He shakes it off, must have just heard her wrong, as he shuts the door and walks around to the driver's side.

What other explanation could there be?

* * *

Emily checks her phone, or more specifically, Katie's phone, as she walks down the long corridor towards the baggage claim. No messages, no voicemails, no notifications of any kind, Emily nods and goes to put the phone in her back pocket, but quickly remembers she has no back pockets, or front pockets, or pants for that matter. She lets out an annoyed sigh and places the phone in Katie's purse.

She wobbles for the millionth time in Katie's stupid, pointless, ridiculous high heels and is about to kick them off and walk the rest of the way in her bare feet, but she knows that Katie would never do such a thing. _You're almost there. Gina will be waiting for you. _Emily takes a calming breath as she follows the sign toward the correct carousel for her flight.

She knows from Katie's prompts that Gina will be hard to miss with all of her excited waving and welcome home shouting. Emily's half expecting to spot a dozen Mylar balloons and a marching band. She's never had anyone other than her mother's chauffeur pick her up from the airport before. Katie's housekeeper makes more of a fuss than Emily's own mom. A strange feeling develops in Emily's chest. She angrily pushes it away. She'll never admit that it was jealousy.

Before she makes it all the way to where she suspects Gina will be waiting for her, Emily scans the crowd to try to spot her first. She doesn't want to be caught off guard. There's a family with a couple of small kids running in circles, a silver haired man reading a newspaper, a super-hot blonde in cutoffs and a tank top that Emily would really, _really _like to have some time alone with, but alas...no balloons, no waving, no cheerful, smiling housekeepers.

Emily scans her surroundings again. _Gina must not be here yet. _Emily is a bit relieved as she spots an open row of seats along the wall that is close to the baggage carousel and the hot blonde girl. _Might as well get a better look while I'm here, right? _Emily smirks as she keeps walking, now with a bit more purpose and a lot more swagger, Katie's stilettos no longer a nuisance.

If she was in any other airport on any other day and wearing any other outfit, Emily would have no problem marching right up to the gorgeous girl and doing her damnedest to charm the pants right off her. But once again, she's reminded that she had made her bed when she had let Katie talk her into switching places, and now she must lie in it...alone.

As she passes the blonde who is leaning casually against the wall, Emily makes sure to catch her attention without letting on that she's aware of her existence. She takes the open seat on the edge closest to the girl, setting her purse and makeup case down on the seat next to her, and crossing one leg over the other.

Since Emily is pretending not to notice the blonde girl, she is not able see the scowl that appears on the blonde girl's face as she folds her arms across her chest and sneers at the redhead.

After a moment, Emily can sense that the blonde's eyes are burning a hole in the back of her head. She's about to turn and flash her a devilish smile, when she hears an exasperated huff.

"Real mature, Katie. Real mature."

Emily's head whips around to look at the blonde. She knows that she has a shocked expression on her face, but she can't help it.

The blonde reads it as all part of the act. "Yeah, you're hilarious Fitch. Pretending you don't know me. Real funny." The girl takes a few steps from the wall, her arms outstretched, looking from side to side. "I don't see any of your bitchy, stuck-up friends." She turns and looks down at Emily. "Not sure why you need to keep up the Queen Bee act. Your loyal subjects aren't here to see it."

Emily stares back into the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. Her heart is racing; her mouth has gone dry. She's too stunned to respond, but she's able to keep her expression neutral.

The blonde throws her hands up. "Fuck it. Whatever. Be the bitch that you are." The girl flops down into the seat on the opposite side of Emily. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and starts poking around on it to kill time.

Emily blinks a few times trying to shake off her stunned state. She chances a glance over at the blonde girl. There is absolutely no possible way that this glorious, enchanting creature is Naomi, Gina's daughter. In their preparation, Katie had described Naomi as a brainiac loser who couldn't put a decent outfit together if her life depended on it. There was also mention of not needing to worry about this Naomi character because she and Katie did not get along and always stayed out of each other's way.

As Emily's mind races to remember any of the other bits of information Katie had given her about Naomi, the phrase "showed up looking like a dyke with bad roots" popped into her head. Emily can't remember exactly what Katie was referring to, but the roots part infers Naomi having bleached blonde hair. And if this is Naomi, the _not getting along _part is definitely true.

"Why are you here?" Emily figures it's a safe enough question to ask.

The blonde girl throws her head back and looks up to the ceiling. "I thought it would be obvious, but apparently you are as dumb as you look." The girl shoots Emily a glare. "My mom's busy. Your dad's in LA. I suggested we just call the cops and say you're a runaway, but my mom didn't go for it. However, she is paying me fifty bucks to return you to the house unharmed so don't confuse this with any kindness on my behalf."

So that settles it. The stunning vision at the end of the row is Naomi. Emily holds back the grin that is threatening to take over her face. _Naomi is driving me to the house. I get to be in the same car as Naomi for the entire ride. I get to spend the whole week under the same roof as Naomi. _As Emily's thoughts turn from innocent to extremely filthy, she is reminded once again of the roll she will be forced to play during her time in California.

"Your suitcase just came out and if you think I'm going to fucking carry it for you, you've got another thing coming." Naomi stands up and heads towards the doors that lead outside.

Emily springs to her feet and gathers her things before heading to the carousel to collect her luggage.

* * *

On the walk to the car, the girls do not speak; Emily figures it is her safest bet to let Naomi initiate any conversations. The blonde also keeps several paces ahead of her, but Emily isn't complaining. Even while dragging Katie's heavy suitcase and juggling her other bags, the view of Naomi's ass in those cutoffs is too good to miss.

Before she knows it, Naomi is standing next to the driver's side door of a cherry Ford Falcon convertible. The blonde has her patented scowl on her face. "I don't have all fucking day. Put your bags in the trunk. I'm not helping you." Naomi opens the door and climbs into the driver's seat.

Emily can't help the words that spill out of her mouth. "Are you fucking kidding me with this car?" The sight of the blonde babe behind the wheel of the classic car is too much for Emily to handle. If she looked up the definition of panty-dropper in the dictionary, she would see this image.

"Rob said I could drive the Falcon when he's out of town. Why do you have to be such a bitch about it all the time? He'd probably let you drive it too if you didn't fail your driver's test three times in a row." Naomi is proud of her remark and shoots the redhead a smirk as she slips her Ray Bans over her eyes.

Emily's happy the true reason for her exclamation went unnoticed by Naomi as she loads her bags into the car. Before closing the trunk, Emily takes a moment to gather her thoughts. _This is going to be a long fucking week._

* * *

The elevator doors open and Katie steps onto the floor of Jenna's swanky apartment. Her eyes go wide as she takes in the lavish decor and stylish furniture. Theodore follows her off the elevator with a puzzled look on his face. The doors close behind him.

Katie suddenly remembers that she is not alone so she needs to pretend that everything is normal. She turns to Theodore who is trying to decide where to put her backpack, having never had Emily take him up on his offer to carry her bags for her before. "Uh, where shall I put this, miss?"

"Oh, I'll take it." Katie does so.

Theodore bows, clasping his hands behind his back. He waits.

A moment passes before Katie suddenly reaches for Emily's wallet that is in her back pocket. She produces a couple of singles and hands them to the driver. "Here you go."

Theodore looks down at the money in his hand with confusion. "Will you be needing anything else tonight, miss?"

Katie looks at him not knowing what to say.

He tries again. "Shall I keep the car available to you for the rest of the evening or shall I retire for the night?"

"Oh!" Katie finally gets that he was only waiting for her instructions, not for a tip. "I'm good."

"Very well. I'll put the car away for the night. Have a lovely evening, Emily." Theodore says _Emily _with almost a question mark on the end. Katie smiles at him and he turns with a click of his heels and presses the call button. The elevator doors open, he steps into the cab, and turns to face Katie again. She waves as the doors are closing. Theodore waves back with the hand that is still holding his tip. He sees the bills and shakes his head as the doors shut.

Emily had informed Katie that their mom wouldn't be home from work until very late Sunday night, so Katie knew she was now alone. She runs into the main living area of the apartment, tossing her backpack onto one of the huge sofas. The floor-to-ceiling windows wrap around the corner of the building to reveal the most gorgeous view of the city Katie has ever seen. She does a full spin, taking in what will be her fancy city home for the week, before spotting the doors that lead to the balcony.

Katie skips over to the double doors and flings them open. She steps out onto the sizable balcony and throws her arms up into the air. "Hello New York!" Her face is about to split in half with the giant grin she's wearing.

"Somebody's happy to be home."

Katie spins around to face the person who just scared the shit out of her.

A slender brunette is perched on the half-wall that encloses the balcony. She is smoking a cigarette and smirking at the redhead. Katie can't help but notice how beautiful she looks, the last light of the day making her pale skin glow as the light breeze plays through her wavy chestnut hair. The moment is gone as quickly as it came as Katie shivers and shakes herself out of her thoughts.

"You fucking scared me, Effy." Katie knows exactly who those piercing blue eyes belong to, though, the picture on Emily's phone did not do her justice.

"Sorry." Effy hops off the wall and puts her cigarette out in the ashtray on the table. She takes a few more steps towards Katie, her eyes never leaving the dark brown ones. "We're going out remember. I'll buy you a drink to make up for your fright."

Katie smiles and tries to act the way she imagines Emily would act. "You're gonna have to do better than just a drink." Katie caught the glimmer of mischief in Effy's eyes upon hearing her words and suddenly realizes how insinuating they must have sounded. "I'm starving. Buy me dinner and we're even." Katie playfully punches Effy in the shoulder.

Effy frowns, looks down at her shoulder, and then back to Katie.

Katie feels like Effy is looking straight through her. It's unnerving. She's at a loss of what to say.

Effy saves her from the awkward silence. "Nice haircut, _Emily_." She turns and walks back into the apartment.

Katie takes a moment to steady her nerves. _I can do this. I'm Katie Fitch. I can do this._

As Katie follows the brunette inside, she tries to shake the feeling that this is going to be a lot harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

**Both the Naomtrance and the Eftrance are complete. Now the real fun can begin. Take a moment to wish my girlfriend a happy birthday in that fun little review box below. She is my main source of inspiration, after all, and keeps me on track. I'd be lost without her.**

**Happy Birthday, Baby! :)**

**xoxo**  
**-Blondie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, how y'all doing? There's a good amount of Gina in this here chapter so my internal monologue has a Southern accent right now. Hold onto your hats and glasses, and hunker down for some Naomily fixins. Here's a new chapter of The Parent Trap for y'all to enjoy. Yee Haw!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The city skyline becomes a distant backdrop as the mint Falcon roars through the winding hills on its way back to the Fitch's vineyard. The grey cloud cover suddenly breaks and the bright yellow sunbeams of the California coast pour down through the open rooftop.

Emily, in a moment of exuberance that she just can't contain, throws her hands in the air, head falling back against the seat, letting the beautiful warm sunlight hit her face and the wind blow through her fingers. Her lips turn into a face-splitting smile. She recovers quickly, playing it off as a yawn and stretch, as Naomi glances over at her.

Emily reminds herself that as much as she desperately wants to smile at the blonde, she must keep her cover. With bitch-face on, Emily glances back at Naomi as if to say _what the fuck are you looking at? _as she reaches into her purse and pulls out Katie's oversized sunglasses. She places them on her face, pinkies out, and focuses her attention on the scenery.

Naomi shakes her head and turns her attention back on the road.

As they had exited the airport parking structure, Naomi had turned on the car stereo, almost to full volume, to ensure that she wouldn't have to put any effort into small talk. As they had driven past the city, the music blaring, there had been no chance for conversation, which Emily had also been thankful for. With next to nothing as far as the blonde's backstory, Emily's only option was to ignore her and/or send dirty looks her way. So far, that was working for both of them.

The disc in the CD player was a mix that Emily could only assume Naomi had made. Every track so far had been a song that the redhead loved, but she had to hold back her excitement and urge to sing along since she had already experienced a full weekend of Katie's taste in music. LCD Soundsystem, Passion Pit, and Hot Chip were absolutely not in Katie's iTunes.

As one track ends and the next begins, Emily practically jumps out of her skin. The shrill opening guitar riff and hard beats of Sleigh Bells' _Crown on the Ground_ pumps through the speakers. Emily uses every ounce of restraint she can muster to not react to her absolute favorite song playing at full volume as she rides shotgun in a cherry red, classic convertible with the hottest girl imaginable behind the wheel as they cruise along the California coast. Emily feels like crying. _What the fuck did I do to deserve this kind of torture?!_

Emily chances a glance over at the blonde. Naomi's head bops along to the beat, her lips silently mouthing the lyrics. _This is not fair. This is so not fair. _Emily clenches her fist into balls.

Naomi sees Katie's reaction to the track in her peripheral vision. She smiles to herself. If pissing off Katie Fitch was a competitive sport, Naomi would be a gold medalist. She reaches for the volume knob and turns the music up a bit louder.

Emily can't take it anymore. _Fuck it. _She uses her fists to pound out the beat against the top of her thigh and the armrest, her head nodding with the rhythm.

Naomi's head whips to the right to confirm what she thought she just saw out of the corner of her eye. Katie Fitch rocking out to Sleigh Bells! This cannot be happening. With lightning reflexes, Naomi jabs at the power button on the stereo.

Emily is surprised by the sudden cut. _Fuck! _She freezes, not willing to look over at the blonde.

"I'd rather drive in silence than have you ruin my favorite band by pretending to like them." The scowl is back on Naomi's face as she glares at the road in front of them.

"Who says I'm pretending?" Emily makes her voice a bit higher and a lot snottier to emulate Katie's.

Naomi scoffs. "You're really just trying to fuck with me today, aren't ya? I suggest you try to remember who has complete control of the moving vehicle that you are currently riding in. Your life is in my hands, bitch."

"I can like whatever the fuck kind of music I want to. What's it to you?" Emily can't explain why she's fighting Naomi on the topic. She knows better, but she just wants to hear more words slip between the blonde's very kissable lips.

"You're so irritating!" Naomi grips the wheel a bit tighter. "Turn off that noise! This shit is making my ears bleed! Sleigh Bells is a stupid name for a band." Naomi uses a mocking voice. "These are the exact words that spew from your big mouth every time I play a song. So don't try to sit here now and act like you're enjoying the music, because obviously you don't and you're just doing it to annoy me!"

"I'm glad to see it worked." Emily smirks at Naomi and adjusts her sunglasses.

Naomi slams her palms against the steering wheel, the muscles of her jaw tensing.

Emily reaches over and turns the stereo back on, making a big show of how much she is enjoying the music, hands in the air, head rocking to the beat. This is how she would normally listen to her favorite band, but the blonde, unfortunately, will never know that. Emily feels a twinge in her chest. _It's just a week, and then I'll never half to see her again._ Emily tries to convince herself that she doesn't care.

With Katie flailing around like tool, Naomi slyly takes a peek over at the girl. She's pleasantly surprised to find that Katie is actually able to keep the beat and looks pretty convincing in her enjoyment of the music as well. She rolls her eyes and looks back out the windshield. _If you can't fucking beat 'em... _Naomi cranks up the volume a bit louder, her fist pumping to the beat, as a slight grin pulls at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

Katie had been thankful that the brunette had left the balcony first; she was able to simply follow her up the stairs, down the hall, and directly into Emily's bedroom. On the way, Katie had scoped out the location of the bathroom, a spare guest room, and what she assumed to be Jenna's bedroom.

Once through the door, Katie went about unpacking her bag, putting her dirty clothes in the hamper, placing her backpack on the hook near the door, and basically tidying up the room, which she found to be in a disgraceful state.

Effy had watched the girl with intrigue as she made herself comfortable perched on the arm of the chair that was placed in front of the Juliet balcony that had glass doors that opened up to the park view of the city.

"You're in quite the cleaning mood." Effy flicks her lighter and brings the flame up to the tip of spliff that hangs between her lips. As she takes a few puffs to get it going, Katie turns with an armful of Emily's dirty clothes that she had picked up from around the room and sees that Effy is giving her a strange look.

Katie fumbles for a cover. "I, uh, just wanted to clean up a bit before we go out." Katie quickly takes her load into Emily's walk-in closet to get away from Effy's penetrating stare.

Effy slowly shakes her head. "I was beginning to think that you started the party without me. I know how coke makes you super tidy." Effy lets her words hang in the air as she takes another drag off the spliff.

Katie's eyes go wide. _Oh my God, Emily does coke too?! _Katie dumps the clothes into a heap on the floor. Her mind is racing for a way to reply. "You know me too well." Katie's face shrinks up into a cringe. What she said makes it seem like she _did_ do coke before seeing Effy. Well, maybe if the brunette thought that _Emily _had already taken drugs, she wouldn't pressure Katie into taking any more for the rest of the night.

Katie steels her nerves and emerges from the closet. "So where are we going then?" Katie puts her hands in the pockets of her jeans and casually leans against the door frame. She had seen Emily do it a few times and remembered that she looked kind of cool doing so.

Effy looks from the burning ember of the spliff to the redheaded girl standing in front of Emily's closet that is filled with all of Emily's clothes. "It's Sunday night." Effy arches an eyebrow at the girl. "Cocktails at The Plaza, of course." An adorable smile spreads across Effy's face as she sees the other girl's eyes light up with delight.

_THE PLAZA HOTEL!_ Katie screams silently in her head while keeping her cool demeanor. "Sounds good." Katie nods a few times. Her exterior hides the pounding in her chest from the excitement of getting to have cocktails at The Plaza! _I need to change! My hair, my makeup. _Katie still had on the dumpy clothes she had changed into at the airport with Emily. "I'm gonna get changed then."

Katie turns and walks right back into Emily's closet. She frantically starts rummaging through the racks of jackets, jeans, so many plaid shirts, and way too many pairs of Converse. Katie huffs at the selection that has been forced upon her. With her hands on her hips, she takes a calming breath. _I'm Katie Fitch. I can pull together an outfit from a rejects bin at Goodwill and make it look fabulous!_

The redhead takes another pass through Emily's wardrobe, now taking the time to carefully examine her options. As she makes her way to the back, the items get surprisingly fashionable. While not her obvious style, Katie has to admit that Emily owns some amazing designer pieces. _Well, well, well...my sister isn't a total mess after all. _Katie grins as she starts pulling her outfit together.

For a split second, she wonders how her twin is doing with Gina and the _welcome home _banner that is undoubtedly hanging above the mantel in the living room. Even when she had just been gone for a sleepover or a few days away with friends for the weekend, Gina would always hang that stupid banner. They were all subject to it; her dad, Naomi, even Cook their ranch-hand who lived in the room above the horse stables, they all got the Gina Campbell treatment: A welcome home banner and their favorite meal. Katie secretly loved it, but by age 12, she made sure to roll her eyes every time it happened.

Katie shakes off her thoughts as Effy suddenly appears by her side in the closet. Before she has time to react, Katie sees the girl pull her top over her head, letting it fall to the floor. She stands there in awe as Effy stands there in a black lace bra.

Effy looks over. "Stop perving on me and get ready."

There's a playfulness in Effy's voice, but Katie recoils like she just got caught with her pants down. "I wasn't looking." Katie whips her head back to the racks of clothes and busies herself with finding an ensemble.

Effy sneaks a look over at the red haired girl beside her, a mischievous grin spreading across her lips.

* * *

The kitchen door is flung open as Naomi enters the house. "Devil spawn is home safe and sound. I only threatened to kill her once. Where's my money?" Naomi stands in front of the other blonde Campbell woman who has taken a break from chopping vegetables to listen to her daughter's sass.

Gina places a hand on her hip, the other still holding the handle of her kitchen tool. "You best be rememberin' who's got the big ole knife in her hand, little girl. Wanna try that again?"

Naomi rolls her eyes and exhales a sigh. "I'm home mother and Katie is too. Isn't that swell?" The fake cheerfulness drips off Naomi's tongue.

Gina gives her daughter an unimpressed look.

Emily enters the kitchen with her giant suitcase, carry-on, makeup bag, and purse. She's in good shape, but even this is a bit much for the tiny girl to handle.

Gina rushes over to her. "There's my little Katie Cat!"

Before Emily knows what hit her, Gina has her wrapped up in a crushing hug. Emily isn't a hugger. She freezes, her body tensing at the sudden contact, but knows that Katie would be more happy to be home. "Hi Gina." She tries to sound enthusiastic.

Gina pulls back and holds her at arms-length. "My Lord in Heaven, look at that new hairdo! Aren't you just the cutest thing!"

Emily manages to let go of the suitcase and wiggle her hand up to her hair. She self-consciously smoothes it down since she knows it's most likely a mess from having the top down on the drive from the airport.

Naomi sees a chink in Katie's armor as she nervously fixes her hair and makes sure to land a blow. "Is _that _what's different?!" Naomi has faux-interest in her voice. "I thought you just looked uglier than usual today."

Emily frowns even though she knows the comment is meant for Katie.

"Naomi Lynn Campbell." Gina is winding up for a reaming.

Naomi beats her to the punch. "Yeah, yeah. You didn't raise me like that. Hold my tongue. If I don't have anything nice to say...blah, blah, blah."

Gina is about to let loose on her smart-mouthed daughter, but turns back to Katie with a warm smile. "Your new do is hotter than two Julys in August. Don't listen to sourpuss over there."

"I never do." Emily smiles back at Gina and gives Naomi a _fuck you _sneer that is really easy to make convincing.

"Well, let's get you settled." Gina starts fussing over her, taking her bags and asking if she's hungry or thirsty.

Naomi is thoroughly annoyed by her mother fawning all over the redhead. "Can I have my money now? Services have been rendered."

Gina looks over at Naomi as Emily climbs onto one of the bar stools that are lined up on the other side of the kitchen island. The pressure is immediately relieved from her feet; she prays that Katie owns at least one pair of shoes that don't have high heels. The older woman waves off the blonde. "You know where I keep my mad money."

Naomi narrows her eyes at her mother and stomps over to the pink ceramic cookie jar that is fashioned into the shape of a pig. Removing the head, Naomi reaches into the cookie jar and plucks out a twenty dollar bill. She places the head back on the pig and turns back to Gina. "I'll be sure to collect the rest on another day."

Gina smirks back at her pain-in-the-ass daughter as Naomi carefully folds the bill and puts it in her pocket. When Naomi had discovered that by pushing the old fold-out kitchen chair across the floor and over to the cabinets by the window at age three, the toddler had learned that the pink pig just had a bunch of green paper in it, but the red rooster had cookies.

And even years later when cookies lost their appeal and green paper was much more sought after, Naomi had never taken a cent from the jar without her mom's permission. Even with permission, Naomi had never taken more than half of what Gina said she could. Naomi knew the value of a dollar and knew how hard Gina had worked her whole life to make sure they had enough to survive.

Satisfied with her payment, Naomi grabs a can Coke out of the fridge and leaves the kitchen.

Gina calls after her. "Supper will be ready in an hour. Don't think about disappearing and pretending you lost track of time!" Naomi is most likely out of earshot, but Gina continues on. "And tell Cook he's welcome to join us too!" Gina shakes her head and looks over to Katie. "That girl will be the death of me, mark my words." Gina returns to chopping vegetables.

Emily sits there awkwardly as she watches Gina frown over the carrots and potatoes.

"I know that you two have been feuding for years now and I know that the Lord himself would have to drop an A-bomb on your asses to get you two to kiss and makeup, but truthfully, I just don't know what to do with her anymore." Gina sets the knife down and squeezes the bridge of her nose. "She's just so angry all the time. It feels like there ain't nothin' or no one on this earth that will ever make her happy again. Now I know that you act like you don't give two shits about her, but if you know something that I don't and you think it might help, you'd tell me wouldn't you, sweetheart?" Gina's eyes are pleading and woeful.

Emily stares back at Gina; she is uncomfortable to say the least. Emily has never been the type to volunteer to be a shoulder to cry on. Dealing with emotions and emotional people is her kryptonite. She even made sure to find a best friend that shared her feelings about feelings. And since her mom was never around and she didn't have any other friends and she never slept with the same girl twice, Emily had been more than successful in dodging any and all types of real conversation.

Never in her wildest dreams would she ever expect to find herself sitting in the kitchen of her father's house, talking to a woman who has been more kind and loving to her in the last twenty minutes than her own mother has ever been in her entire life, with what smells like a pot roast in the oven, and spending a week with a gorgeous blonde who hates her guts for who's the hell knows why!

_Fuck. This. Shit._

"Gina, I'm not really feeling too great. The landing was a bit rough and I'm still feeling a little queasy." Emily feigns a grimace.

"Bless your soul. Here I am yappin' away while my little kitten has an upset tummy." Gina goes directly to the cupboard and retrieves a box of baking soda and a glass. She fills the glass with water from the refrigerator door and mixes in a spoonful of the baking soda. "I was wonderin' why you were being so quiet. Here, drink this. It'll settle your stomach."

Emily looks down at the cloudy substance. "Thanks." She takes the glass and takes a sip, almost gagging on the disgusting concoction, but able to finish it nonetheless.

"We've still got about an hour on this pot roast, so why don't you go upstairs and rest until supper."

Emily nods. She was right about the pot roast. As she hops off the stool, she's reminded of the bear traps that are still on her feet. She kicks off the heels and is about to walk away when she hears Gina clear her throat.

The older blonde raises her eyebrows at Katie's shoes on the floor of her kitchen. Emily smiles meekly and picks them up.

"I'll have Cook bring your bags up in a bit. Go get some rest, darlin'."

With shoes in hand, Emily grabs Katie's purse and leaves the kitchen. She's thankful that the house is empty as she searches for the stairs. _House _becomes an understatement as the redhead walks through a formal dining room, a sitting room, and then into the massive foyer. The word _mansion _seems more appropriate as she gazes up the grand staircase. _It didn't look this big from the outside._

Emily lets out a sigh as she starts the climb, wondering how long it's going to take to find Katie's bedroom.

* * *

**It is so much fun writing Gina's dialogue. Southern expressions are my favorite so if any of you readers out there know of any good one-liners, just type them down there in that comments box and send them my way. If I get some good ones, I'll do my best to work them into the story.**

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'm excited to be getting back into this one. I'm even more excited to start writing the next scene! Katie and Effy at The Plaza Hotel...how fucking cute is that going to be?!**

**Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello beautiful ladies, thank you for clicking on over to the new installment of The Parent Trap. I hope you are all in the midst of having a wonderful day, afternoon, evening, late night, early morning...(I'm looking at you, my lovelies across the pond). **

**All is well here in LA, I'm enjoying the last of the afternoon sun out on the deck and then my gorgeous girl will be home from a hard day at the office and then we are going out for steaks and whiskey. Sometimes, I just can't believe how lucky I am. Thank you, baby, for our wonderful life together.**

**Forever and always, this chapter is for you. xo**

* * *

Chapter 7

Effy had suggested, while she changed into one of Emily's tops and borrowed a pair of black leather boots, that they should just walk through the park on their way to the world-famous Plaza Hotel. Katie had nodded in agreement, considering that she had no idea what the alternative would be. And as they applied the final touches to their makeup, and had made sure their looks were complete, Katie had stood back from the mirror, admiring her creation, and a wave of excitement coursed through her veins. _Emily Murphy _was going to paint the town red tonight with Katie Fitch at the helm!

Once down the elevator, through the lobby, and out the doors of the highrise apartment building, Katie keeps pace with the mysterious brunette who moves with such fluidity that Katie can't help but sneak glances over at her as they cross the street and head into the park.

"You look really great tonight." Effy doesn't look over, her hands busying themselves with her pack of smokes and a lighter.

Katie would never admit to feeling a blush creep across her cheeks; she's surprised by the compliment is all. "Thanks. You look good too." She assumes that open compliments must be normal between Emily and Effy. Why else would she say she looked great?

As Effy exhales, she offers the other girl a cigarette by holding out the open pack towards her.

Katie instinctually makes a face and waves the offer away with her hand. She catches herself quickly, toning down her reaction. "Nah, I'm good for now."

Effy nods and puts the pack into her jacket pocket. "You're wearing your Marc Jacobs. You must be looking to hook-up tonight then?"

Katie scoffs. "Hardly. I mean, I guess we'll see, right?" Katie tries to play it cool.

"So what was up with that roommate you had, that _Katie _girl?"

Katie whips her head around to look at Effy. Her eyes are wide.

Effy rolls her eyes. "Yes, I got your message. Sorry I didn't call you back. You know I'm not good at returning calls. I had a bit of a lost weekend with that French boy we met last week." Effy's lips curl up into a wicked smirk.

Katie is thankful that Effy didn't notice the panic in her eyes. _Did Emily tell her about me? Emily promised that she hadn't told anyone! _"It wasn't that big of a deal after all. We just didn't have much in common." Katie braces herself for the other girl's response, praying that Emily's message had been vague.

"Cool. Well, at least it was just a weekend. Let's hope you have better luck with your actual roommate when you get to Berkeley." Effy smiles.

"Right." Relief washes over Katie as they continue through the park.

She had only ever seen the massive block of preservation in pictures and on TV and in the movies. And no matter how many times she had begged her father to take a trip to the Big Apple while she was growing up, he had adamantly refused and put an end to the discussion immediately every time. NYC was never an option for a Fitch Family vacation...and now the mystery had been solved.

For the first time, Katie understood why her father always made such a fuss when the Giants lost to the Yankees and why he always sent one of his associates to attend to any business on the island. His hatred of the city maked perfect sense now as she thinks about Jenna and Emily...the wife that broke his heart and the daughter he never got the chance to love.

Katie's heart clenches painfully in her chest at the memory of her dad with tears running down his cheeks, the picture of Jenna clutched in his hands. He hadn't noticed an eight-year-old Katie standing just out of sight in the doorway of his home office.

Katie is lost in thought as a bend in the path reveals the majestic Plaza Hotel in the distance. Katie pushes away the memories; she wants so badly to snap a picture of the beautiful sight, but she knows that Emily would never do such a thing. She reminds herself that come hell or high water, she will be moving to the great city of NY in the fall and nothing is going to stop her. She can take as many pictures as she wants to then.

* * *

Naomi storms through the open doors of the stable, her face like thunder, as she slams her can of soda down on the worktable. She pulls one of the western-style saddles from the wall and heaves it onto the center of the worktable, knocking over her soda in the process.

"Fuck me!" Naomi scrambles to pick up the can before its entire contents spill to the ground.

"I'd love to, but I've been trying for years with no luck, Blondie."

Naomi spins around to find Cook leaning on a broomhandle watching her, his boyish grin lighting up his face. She's not in the mood for his disgusting, happy-go-lucky attitude. "Don't you have some horse shit to pick up?"

Cook throws his head back and lets out a howling laugh. He looks back at his friend who is trying to kill him with her sneer. He holds his hands up in surrender, the broom still held in his right fist. "I'm just trying to make conversation, darlin'. I haven't had no one but the horses to talk to all day."

With a final huff from Naomi, Cook goes back to mucking one of the stalls, while she gets to work on the saddle.

After a moment, Cook glances back at Naomi and smirks. "So the big, bad bitch has returned then?" Cook grins over at the blonde who is feverishly scrubbing the leather strap of one of the stirrups.

Naomi doesn't look up. "My mom made me pick her up from the airport." The disdain drips off her tongue.

A sympathetic cringe crosses over Cook's face.

"Then she fusses all over her like she's the second-coming of Jesus Fucking Christ." Naomi scurbs harder.

Cook leans his broom against the wood planks that divide one stall from the next.

"She's so fucking fake around my mom. She can't even see what a bitch she is; she thinks Katie's perfect."

Cook crosses over to the worktable "Better ease up there. You're not gonna have any saddle left if you keep pounding on it like it owes you money." She stops and looks up at Cook. He pulls off his beat up gloves and tossing them on the table.

"I just have to make it through the rest of the summer and then I'll never have to see her fat, ugly face ever again." Naomi takes a calming breath.

Cook shakes his head. "Okay now. I know you hate her guts and all." Cook gives Naomi a devilish grin. "But you've gotta admit that her hard candy shell is magically delicious."

Naomi has heard Cook's critique of the spoiled Fitch girl a million times, if not more, over the years and under no circumstances _ever _has she even contemplated the notion. As Cook's eyes start twinkling, his imagination in overdrive, Naomi knows exactly what he's going to say before he even starts. She cringes.

"Forget your history, forget that you know she exists. Forget every moment you've ever spent with her."

Naomi rolls her eyes.

"If a girl with those tits and that ass came walking up to you and she just happened to looked like Katie Fitch, you cannot tell me that you wouldn't want to bone her in two."

Naomi could not stop her mind from wandering back to the airport earlier that day, when she spotted a girl from across the baggage carousel, strutting across the linoleum like the owned the place, and there had been a split second in which Naomi's pulse had quickened of its own free volition and her breath had caught in her throat, before her brain saw beyond the color and cut and shut the whole thing down.

As surprising and horrifying as the experience had been, Naomi couldn't deny that she had felt a slight attraction to the girl for a split second, before realizing it was Katie, of course. And she would never admit this to anyone, but the girl didn't look too ridiculous rocking out to her favorite band while riding shotgun. There was no fucking way she was going to ever think those thoughts again, however. It was a onetime, bizarro world type thing. "Katie Fitch is a hateful cunt."

Cook contemplates the statement. "You're not denying that she's hot though."

Naomi throws her scrubbing brush at Cook's chest, only wanting to hurt him a little bit.

He jumps back and catches the brush with that boyish grin back on his face.

Naomi rolls her eyes.

* * *

After successfully locating Katie's bedroom, it hadn't been too difficult with the _Sexy _door hanger and leopard print bedspread screaming at her, Emily had immediately raided Katie's closet for some comfortable clothes. She had found some black yoga pants and a hot pink zip-up hoodie with _Juicy _spelled out in glitter letters across the chest_._The matching velour sweat pants were asking too much of the girl.

Emily cringes as she looks at herself in one of the many mirrors positioned around Katie's room. She's pretty sure her twin wouldn't be caught dead so underdressed, but if anyone notices, at least she can still use the _not feeling well _excuse. Perhaps she could even get away with _not feeling well _for the whole week? Emily's shoulders slump with defeat as Gina calls her for dinner.

* * *

A delicious looking spread of pot roast, carrots and potatoes, green beans, and cornbread is set out on the casual dining table just off the kitchen. For nights when Rob is working late or out of town, Gina doesn't bother setting up the table in the formal dining room. Most nights, it's just her and Katie chatting over dinner and after the plates are cleared and Katie's off catching up on the latest _Housewives _installment, Cook swings by the back door to pick up the plate that Gina always has waiting for him.

Once in a blue moon, Naomi shows up and joins them with a sour expression and nothing pleasant to add to the conversation. And apparently, tonight was going to be one of those nights.

Naomi sits across from the other girl; Gina at the head of the table. And because of the special occasion of Katie's welcome home dinner, Cook was invited too and sits next to Naomi. He's freshly showered and scrubbed, hair combed neatly and wearing a clean polo shirt and jeans.

Cook gives the redhead his most charming smile as she passes the green beans. "If you don't mind me saying, Miss Katie, your new look is mighty pretty on ya."

Emily smiles back. "Thanks Cook. It was a last minute decision. I guess I was feeling like a change." Emily glances over at Naomi who has up until now, refused to make eye contact. Their eyes connect only briefly before those striking blue eyes dart away. Emily looks from Naomi to Gina who's loading a giant piece of cornbread on her plate.

"James, honey? Would you do us the honor of carving the roast?" Gina motions to the massive hunk of beef on the platter in front of him.

Cook gives Gina a nod. "I would be delighted to, Miss Gina." He gets to his feet, grabbing the carving knife and fork, and gets to work.

"Uh...quick question." Naomi brings the palms of her hands together, her fingertips touching her lips, as she waits for Gina to respond.

The older blonde takes in a measured breath. "Yes, Naomi?"

"Why was Cook selected to carve the roast?" Naomi feings a puzzled look.

Gina narrows her eyes at her daughter; she's knows that she's getting set up for something, but answers anyway. "Because it's sittin' right in front of him and it made the most sense."

Naomi pretends that a light has been turned on for her. "Oh! I see. Your selection was based exclusively on proximity, not because Cook is the only one at the table with a penis."

Gina's palm slaps the table top. Emily can't hold back her chuckle. Cook pauses mid-slice wondering how his penis became the topic of conversation. If he had been anywhere other than at the dinner table with his bestfriend, her mom, and the daughter of his employer, he would have welcomed it wholeheartedly.

"That is quite enough of that kind of talk, young lady." Gina shakes her head.

"What?" Naomi's eyes are wide, playing up her innocence. "The question was begging to be asked."

Gina picks up the potatoes and carrots, dishing some onto her plate, before passing them to Emily.

Emily still has a grin on her face from the blonde's brazen remarks on the topic of gender roles in society. She's about to back Naomi up on her observation, but knows that Katie would never be the type to question such things or to make comment on them. As she glances over again, she catches the blonde look at her with a slightly confused look on her face. Naomi quickly looks down at her plate.

"Miss Katie, I've got an end piece here with your name on it if you wanna just bring your plate on over." Cook has a slice of pot roast balancing between the knife and fork.

Emily holds her plate out to him as he serves it up with a smile. She isn't sure why Katie had given her such a scathing description of the guy during their preparations for the switch; he seemed really polite and nice. She smiles back at him, but he misses it because he's too busy looking down her shirt, his eyes wide with delight at sneaking a peek of her cleavage.

_Nevermind_.

* * *

The excitement and nerves are building under Katie's skin as two doormen, in matching uniforms, pull open the massive double doors and welcome them to _The Plaza. _Katie is all smiles as they enter the grand lobby with its glamorous gold and crystal chandeliers and plush furnishings. She does her best to keep at least one step behind Effy so she can gwak just a little bit without being noticed.

"I hope Genevieve is working tonight." Effy glances over her shoulder at her redheaded friend.

Katie isn't really paying attention, but recovers quickly. "Yeah. That'd be cool." She's not sure who this _Genevieve _person is, but if Effy's hoping for her to be there, then she must be cool.

They approach the small podium in front of The Champagne Room. A hostess greets them with a subtle nod.

"Two please." Effy gives the hostess an almost smile.

"Do you have a reservation with us this evening?"

Effy nods.

"And your last name?" The hostess looks down to scan the reservations book.

"Stonem."

The hostess stops scanning the page and there's a brief pause before she looks up again. When she does, the smile on her face is much brighter than before. "Ms. Stonem, of course. Right this way." She grabs two cocktail menus and shows them to a table that overlooks the Pulizter Fountain.

As the girls get settled, the hostess quickly turns away, waving her hand frantically at a server who springs into action, before turning back to address the girls again. "Your server will be right with you, please enjoy yourselves this evening."

She leaves the table just as the server from before approaches, holding a small black tray with two flutes of champagne perfectly balanced on it. "Good evening, ladies. Ms. Stonem..." The server sets one glass on the table in front of Effy. "Ms. Murphy..." A glass of champagne is placed in front of Katie.

"Please allow me to welcome you both to The World-Famous Champagne Room at _The _Plaza Hotel. I'm yours for the rest of the night, or longer, if needed." The server shoots Effy seductive wink. Katie can't believe the server just said that and just did that!

"And please, please let me know if either one of you girls wants to meet me in the restrooms in ten and fuck in the stalls." This time, the redhead receives an all too insinuating smile from the server.

Katie's too stunned to react. She quickly looks to Effy for her reaction.

There's a pause before Effy erupts with a throaty laugh. "As if I would go down that path with you..._again_." Effy gives the gorgeous, blonde server a wink.

"You know you still want me, Stonem. It's just a matter of when." The girl drops her super-flirtatious demeanor. "So what are you two bitches up to tonight?"

Katie is once again befuddled by this stranger's cavalier attitude.

"We plan to drink as much champagne as possible." Effy grabs the glass in front of her and motions to Katie for a cheers.

Katie snaps out of her questioning frown and quickly grabs her glass as well.

"And then dance until the sun comes up or the drugs wear off, whichever comes first, Genevieve." She clinks her glass with the one Katie is holding and downs half of it in one go.

Katie smiles, a nervous smile, and takes a sip of her champagne.

"That sounds fucking amazing. I'm here 'til two. Maybe I'll meet up with ya then." Genevieve looks over at Katie with a smile.

Katie smiles back. _She's just our friend. She's not actually hitting on us._ Katie is super relieved. "Sounds good." Katie takes another sip of champagne. _It would have been so gross if she was serious. And no girl that hot could be gay, anyway._

"Alright, chicas. I'll bring you another round, but then I've gotta go..._serve_...people." Genevieve shrugs and walks away, blowing a kiss in Effy's direction over her shoulder.

Effy shakes her head at the blonde and takes another sip of her drink. "You know." Effy has a sneaky smirk on her face. "That might not be too bad of an option for tonight."

Effy looks over at the redhead for a reaction.

Katie has no fucking clue what Effy is talking about, so she brings her glass up to her mouth to stall for time.

Effy thinks that it's a sign of disapproval. "I know. After the last time, I swore that I'd never fuck Genevieve again, because it always turns into a week-long bender." Effy looks over at the leggy blonde who's bent over the service bar waiting for her orders. "But she's just so fucking hot. It's like I'm fucking Blake Lively all night long. It's incredible."

Katie struggles to keep from spitting out her champagne as her eyes go wide. She chokes it down and begins coughing.

Effy grabs a cocktail napkin from the table and hands it to the redhead. "Easy there, Tiger. We've got a long night ahead of us." Effy grins over at the girl with the dark brown eyes that look so different, and yet, still so the same. "Now we just need to work on getting you laid."

* * *

**I don't know...I just have a thing for Effy and Emily being bestfriends and Effy calling her Tiger. Mmm...so sexy those two! (And now, thanks to Trufreak's epic **_**This Disillusioned Life**_**, they are also the adorable Effily as well. I had never really shipped that pair before reading TDL, so thank you to Trufreak for that.)**

**So...part of the cat is out of the bag, not the whole cat, but half of it. Effy likes boys **_**and **_**girls?! Oh my! What is Katie Fitch going to think about that? **

**And maybe I'm way off, but did you notice that Naomi was looking at **_**Katie **_**a bit funny during dinner? And what was with that whole **_**she checked her out at the airport**_** thing? Something weird is going on. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what it is.**

**Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for tuning in, my dears. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Emily takes a much needed drag off her newly lit cigarette, her eyes closing as the mix of tobacco and chemicals fills her lungs. As she exhales a thick stream of smoke, Emily opens her eyes and looks out over the rollings hills covered with neat rows of grapevines and dirt paths.

She and Katie had agreed to make a complete switch and that had included all their possessions, even Emily's pack of smokes and her lucky lighter. On the way to the airport however, Emily had quietly slipped the items out of her backpack and into Katie's suitcase while the other girl was paying the cab driver. And thank fuck she had!

Emily takes another drag, knowing that her twin will be so pissed off if she ever finds out. As she brings the cigarette back up to her lips, she takes a step closer to the back of the house, making sure to keep herself out of sight.

She hadn't had a cigarette since before her five-hour flight to California, so by the time dinner was over and she assumed that no one would be looking for her anytime soon, she had sneaked out of the house, undetected by Gina who was enjoying a cup of tea and her latest romance novel at the kitchen table, and had found a secluded spot in the backyard. She was desperate for a smoke.

As Emily looks out over the land, she spots the stables and another type of farming building, fuck if a city girl like herself knew what it was called. Straight back, off the main house, past the immense backyard, tucked back into a thicket of trees, Emily sees what looks like a small cottage. She can't see the whole thing, the sun has set and most of the light has drained from the sky, but she can see that it has been painted a bright, cheerful yellow color. It's odd, but Emily suddenly thinks back to the startling bearhug she had received from Gina upon her arrival. Gina's bright, cheerful smile and kind, loving eyes are at the forefront.

Emily takes another drag; she pushes the thoughts away.

Suddenly, a tiny porch light flicks on and the front door of the cottage opens, startling Emily a bit. Naomi walks out onto the small front porch and sits down on the bench swing that hangs in front of the picture window.

Emily ducks back behind a large bush, shielding her cigarette with her body. She doesn't want Naomi to spot the burning ember against the darkness of the yard. Once safely hidden, Emily peers through some branches and sees Naomi lighting up a cigarette of her own.

Emily feels like she should put out her cigarette and sneak back into the house before anyone notices her, but at the same time, the idea that she has the chance to observe this girl, watch her for a bit, wins out and Emily decides to stay put, keeping herself hidden in the bushes.

When she looks again, Naomi stands and goes to the railing of the porch where a makeshift ashtray sits. She flicks some ash and leans against the rail, looking out into the night.

All at once, the backyard is bathed in moonlight as the clouds overhead part and reveal a full moon. Emily glances up at it. It's the first time she's taken notice of the moon in months. It's hard to catch a glimpse of it in the city with hundreds of skyscrapers always blocking out the sky. She looks back at Naomi whose face is now lifted up as she gazes up at the ball of bright, yet muted light.

_She is so beautiful. _Emily can't help but notice how incredible Naomi looks in the warm glow. She shakes the thought away, angry at herself for feeling the way she does. She can't remember a time when she'd been this dumbstruck by a girl. In fact, Emily made sure that she never was.

But now, out in the still night air, among the trees and grapevines, with no screaming cabbies or honking car horns, in the quiet peace, Emily can't fight it. She feels her heart expand painfully in her chest. It's a feeling she's never felt before. It hurts...but not in a bad way. And as soon as it comes, the feeling is gone and replaced with one that Emily knows better than any other. Emptiness.

The redhead forces her eyes to look away from the blonde in the moonlight. She focuses on her cigarette and takes another drag. At this time next week, Emily would be back in the city and this blonde girl with the gorgeous blue eyes would be a distant memory. _No point in thinking anything more of it. _She's lost in thought when she hears a twig snap and a rustling of leaves.

The branches that are concealing her are pulled back suddenly.

"What the fuck?!" Naomi looks down at the redhead hiding in the bushes. "I thought that the house had caught fire! I saw smoke!"

Emily is frozen; her cigarette dangling from her bottom lip. _This is bad. This is really bad. _She has to say something, save it somehow. "Well, you were wrong again, like always." Emily puts on her best bitch face and makes sure to mimic Katie's California girl accent.

"What are you doing out here, Katie? You don't smoke and you take pleasure in reminding me on a daily basis that I'm going to die of cancer."

"Just wishful thinking." Emily puts on some attitude as she takes another drag and saunters past the confused blonde.

Naomi rolls her eyes. "So your first college preview weekend and now you're smoking. What a rebel you are." Naomi shakes her head. "Did some frat boy offer to buy you a pack in exchange for a hand-job?"

Emily spins around with a disgusted grimace on her face, but then remembers that Katie likes dicks so she can't get too upset about the idea of touching one. "I was the one to get the hand-job, actually. The cigarettes were just his way of thanking me for giving him the honor."

Naomi sneers.

"Be careful, Naomi. You almost look jealous." Emily isn't sure why she said that, but regrets it immediately.

A look of true hurt washes over Naomi's face, but she's quick to disguise it with an eye roll and a muttered, "Dick."

Emily smirks back at the blonde. "No thanks."

Naomi scoffs. "That's a first." She lights another cigarette as the brown eyes opposite hers narrow into a glare. "I guess now that you're into bush-whacking, I shouldn't be surprised." Naomi tosses a nod in the direction of where she had just found the girl.

Emily knows that she's supposed to be playing Katie, but she can't help but laugh out loud at the blonde's joke.

Naomi can't believe that she's made Katie laugh, like a real, genuine laugh. She lets a smile spread across her face and it seems like some sort of temporary truce has been called between the girls. "But seriously, why are you out here hiding in the bushes? Gina's not going to care if she sees you smoking. She's never given me any grief about it."

"Gee, I wonder why." Emily shakes her head at the blonde as she goes for another drag.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Emily looks back at her like it's the most obviously thing in the world. "You snap at her everytime she tries to say hello. You think she wants to start a real fight?"

The smile is wiped from Naomi's face. She knows that the question is rhetorical. She frowns back at the other girl. Everything she just heard is so unlike anything that Katie has ever said before. Naomi's convinced that the girl's voice is even different, raspy and deeper than she's ever heard it. _Must be all the smoking._

"You should be nicer to your mother." Emily knows that she shouldn't meddle, but the look that she had seen on Gina's face earlier that evening had really stuck with her. "She loves you."

Naomi's fiery blue eyes snap up and meet with the calm brown ones staring back at her. "What would you know about it, Fitch? It's none of your fucking business." There is venom in Naomi's voice.

Emily stares back at her even though she knows that the blonde's words are meant to make her back down. She takes the last drag of her cigarette. "It's not my business. You're right." She exhales the last bit of smoke, dropping the butt on the grass and stubbing it out with her toe. Emily looks back into Naomi's eyes. "I've got no business talking about moms, now do I?"

Naomi flinches at the other girl's words. She plays back what she had just said to Katie and hears how terrible they must have sounded to the girl who had never had a mother. She wants to apologize, but Katie is walking away before she has a chance.

* * *

The door to the restroom swings open as Katie rushes in. She's thankful that it's empty of other patrons as she goes to one of the sinks to wash her hands. Effy's admission had left her stunned and speechless. Katie's face still shows the shock that is numbing her body and thoughts. _Effy's gay?_ Katie knows that's not totally accurate. _Effy's bi._

Katie still can't believe it. Effy is just so beautiful and stylish and effortlessly cool. She could have any man she wanted. _But she wants girls too._ Katie shakes herself out of her thoughts. She can't let this affect her performance. Emily and Effy are bestfriends and Emily must not have a problem with Effy dating girls. _Even if one of those girls is obviously a stupid slut face with a bad dye job._ If Katie didn't know any better, she might think that there was some jealousy hidden in her words, but, obviously, that's not the case. _Pull it together, Fitch._

The redhead grabs a folded towelette from the countertop and dries her hands just as the restroom door opens behind her.

In the mirror, Katie sees Genevieve sashay towards her with a playful smirk on her face. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my offer for a fuck in the stalls." The leggy blonde walks right up to Katie and places both hands on the countertop of either side of her, not quite letting their bodies touch.

Katie freezes, her eyes lock onto the other girl's as she stares at her reflection.

Genevieve takes her lack of reaction as a no. She pushes off and raises her hands to signify she means no harm. "Just kidding. Geez, what's up with you tonight, Ems?" The blonde turns to check her hair and makeup in the mirror.

Katie looks down at the crumpled towel in her hands and seeks out a trash can. "Nothing's up. I'm just tired from my flight today."

Upon hearing this, Genevieve clasps her hands together and turns back to the redhead with a gleeful grin. "Sounds like someone needs a pick-me-up!" She blonde grabs Katie by the wrist and pulls her into one of the stalls.

Katie doesn't have time to react as Genevieve's breasts are shoved into her face and the stall door closes behind them. "I've got just what you need, red." Genevieve reaches into her top as she leans back against the partition. "Love the new look, by the way."

Katie's eyes go wide when she sees a small baggy of white powder emerge from the other girl's cleavage.

"I was going to be a good girl and save it until after my shift, but getting the chance to do a bump with the infamous Emily Murphy is just too good to pass up." Genevieve smirks at the other girl as she fishes out some of the powder with the nail of her little finger.

She hands the baggy to Katie who takes it as she stares back at her. Katie tries to keep it together on the outside while on the inside she's freaking out. With a practiced sniff, Genevieve inhales the drugs. She smiles and waits for the other girl to help herself. "It's just a little coke and a lot of MDMA. Hit it, girl."

Katie looks down at the little plastic baggy that she's holding between her thumb and first finger. _Oh. My. God._Katie has no idea what to do, but she knows that she better do something quick since Genevieve is starting to give her a strange look. Katie dips her little finger into the powder, just like the blonde girl had, and carefully brings it up to her nose as she hands the rest of it back.

_When in Rome... _Katie closes one side of her nose and inhales sharply.

"So, I'll meet up with you guys later. Just let me know where you end up, okay?" Genevieve tucks her stash back into her bra.

Katie nods and tries to smile, but she's too terrified of the impending effects of the drugs to really hear what she's saying. She swallows and tastes something bitter in the back of her throat.

The blonde turns and backs up into Katie as she opens the stall door. Katie leans as far back as she can to avoid getting an ass pushed up against her. She finds herself standing alone in the stall as she hears the faucet being turned on and Genevieve washing her hands.

Katie emerges from the stall and stares at her reflection in the mirror. She's waiting for something to happen.

The other girl dries her hands and gives the redhead a wink before exiting the restroom. "See you later, sexy."

Katie runs her hands under cold water. She's surprised that she's not feeling anything yet. From what's she's seen in movies, the stuff that goes up your nose always takes effect really quickly. She's also surprised at how incredible the water feels as it dances over her skin and makes her hands and arms tingle.

Katie dries her hands and heads toward the door. The air moving against her flushed face feels fantastic. _I guess I'm immune to it._

* * *

The lights are flashing and the bass is pumping. Katie is wide-eyed and mesmerized by the colorful flashes that keep in time with the pulsing beats. This is the very first night club that the Northern California girl has ever stepped foot in. It's dark and dank and crowded. They had to take a cab to get here. She has no idea what part of town they are in or what the name of the club is, but Katie doesn't care. She feels like she's on the moon.

The smile on Katie's face is threatening to split it in half. Yeah, she's _totally _immune.

* * *

**Kind of an odd chapter once I read it back, but hell, there you have it. Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last one. I'm really glad that there are a good number of you out there that are enjoying it so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So is this the **_**Eve**_** of All Hallows' Eve? I'm not sure if that's a thing, but I've been eating candy…and drinking.**

**Enjoy the new chapter and make me proud with your debaucherous Halloween adventures! I can't wait to hear all about them.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The ride from The Plaza over to the club, after almost a full bottle of champagne shared between the two of them, had been a blur, at least for Katie. Effy had gotten into the backseat of the cab first and when Katie had followed behind, she found herself pressed right up against her. The brunette, who had sat in the middle seat, had made no attempt to scoot over when the redhead got in.

Katie had guessed that it must be common place in the big city; this had been her first time in a real life taxicab, after all. Effy must have been sitting there so it would be easier to talk to the driver, or something. Katie had done her best not to gawk too much out the passenger window or notice the heat that was radiating up and down her left arm and leg where they were touching Effy's bare skin.

Katie feels a flush cover her face as she focuses on following the brunette to the back of the club. Pushing through the thongs of sweaty bodies crowding the bar, trying to get a drink. Katie sees one of the bartenders notice Effy. He quickly waves over to the far end of the bar where a server is waiting for his drink orders.

The server sees the bartender signaling over to them and springs into action, leaving his post and scampering off towards one of the booths that line the back wall of the club. As Effy and Katie approach the table, the previous occupants are hurriedly shooed away by the server to make room for the girls.

It isn't until they are seated that Katie realizes that they had walked right past the bouncer at the front door without being carded. She had been kind of excited to use Emily's fake ID for the first time. She guessed that this must be a regular spot for Effy and Emily, one of their hangouts. "It seems busier than usual tonight." Katie figures that that is a safe enough comment to make.

Effy looks around as if she had just noticed that there were other people in the building. She shrugs.

With a polite bow, the server leaves them and heads back to the bar where two cocktails are waiting. He picks them up and brings them right back to the table. "Miss Stonem, your Buffalo Trace on the rocks." He places the drink on the table. "Miss Murphy, your Grey Goose gimlet."

Katie reaches out and takes the drink from his hand. She hadn't noticed how thirsty she is and takes a big gulp of Emily's favorite cocktail. The drink is insanely strong, or so Katie thinks, and it takes some restraint when Effy looks over at her to play it off like her throat isn't on fire from the vodka.

"Alright?" Effy asks with an almost invisible smirk.

Katie just nods and gives her a tight lipped smile as she chokes down the drink.

Effy looks away with a slight shake of her head and the hint of a smile.

* * *

When Emily had quietly tiptoed back inside the house after her strange conversation with Naomi over cigarettes in the yard, she had wandered past the kitchen towards the back corner of the house and had happened upon a man cave of sorts.

The walls of the den are covered with sports photographs and memorabilia all related to the San Francisco Giants. The dark wood paneling and distressed leather furniture give the room a masculine vibe that Emily finds very cool.

As she looks from one thing to another, she spots the remote for the TV. Emily doesn't watch much television; she usually has much better things to do, but given her current locale, she's got nothing but time to kill. She hits the power button and the Sports Center commentary fills the room. _Of course._

* * *

She doesn't want to press her luck, but as Naomi opens the back door of the house and steps into the Fitch's kitchen, the nagging desire to apologize to Katie about her previous comment drives her on. As she gently closes the door with a soft click, she hears the TV on in Rob's den. It's odd. She knows that Rob is out of town and that her mom never watches TV. That could only leave Katie and Katie never steps foot in her father's _man cave_.

Naomi smiles as she remembers how excited Rob had been after the remodel. He had even rigged a curtain to drop from the case opening for a dramatic big reveal. Katie had looked around the room with a half-hearted glance before answering her cell phone as she walked away just as Rob was about to start the grand tour.

Naomi had seen the smile drain from Rob's face as he watched his only daughter completely disregard months of his hard work. The blonde had made sure to pay close attention while Rob talked about the sound and picture quality of the new 52 inch LCD screen and Dolby speakers, nodding with interest and awe.

As Naomi gets closer to the den, she hears sports highlights being discussed on the TV. _Maybe Rob's back early? _She peeks into the room and is shocked to see Katie sitting in Rob's favorite chair and watching sports-related programming with...her full attention!

Naomi steps back before her presence is detected. The weirdness of the evening has now reached its pinnacle. She contemplates going back to her room and forgetting the apology, but her curiosity gets the better of her.

"Hey." Naomi stands in the doorway.

Emily looks up, but says nothing. After a few seconds, she looks back at the screen.

Naomi takes a few steps into the room. "So, this isn't an apology or anything. I just wanted to tell you that my comment wasn't supposed to be taken personally, but I know that is impossible for you." Naomi can't help herself.

Emily's eyes snap up to look at the blonde.

Naomi knows she shouldn't have added an insult into an apology. She's about to apologize for the apology, but she's surprised to see a small smirk play across the redhead's lips. Naomi is surprised once again, but is glad that Katie didn't fly off the handle before she got to really apologize.

"So..." The blonde shifts her weight and places her hands in her pockets. "Anyway, it's just that I didn't mean to bring up the topic of your mom. I know that it's off limits, even for us, and I'm sorry." Naomi's eyes have been darting around for most of it, but she makes sure to look Katie in the eye for the actual apology part.

Emily's eyes are trained on Naomi's, intently watching her as she struggles to form just a few real sentences. The blonde's defensive awkwardness and attempt to clear the air is ridiculously cute. Emily knows that _cute _would be the last word Katie would use to describe her, and if she's being real, it _should _be the last word she's thinking about as well. But with the way that Naomi is leaning up against that door frame with her hands in her pockets, looking all nonchalant and sexy...

Emily shakes off the thought. "Whatever." She mimics Katie's tone perfectly and goes back to watching the screen.

Naomi rolls her eyes. _Why do I even try? _But, instead of walking right back out in the direction she came from, she crosses over to the large globe that sits in the back corner of the room.

Emily's eyes are on the leggy blonde as she passes in front of the TV, and she isn't shy about taking a really good look since Naomi's back is turned. If only the circumstances were different; Emily would not hesitate in getting this girl into bed as soon as possible and never letting her go...just for the sex, of course, nothing more. At least, that's what Emily tries to convince herself.

Naomi opens the top of the globe to reveal several bottles of liquor and a few old fashioned glasses. She selects a bottle of bourbon and pours herself two-fingers. She braces herself for the inevitable bitchy comment that she's going to get from Katie, something along the lines of _stealing _her father's booze, being a freeloader, or some general comment about her lower-class standings. Naomi brings the glass up to her lips and actually manages to take one sip without a peep from Katie. _Wonders never cease._

Naomi is about the close the top of the globe when Emily pipes up. "At the very least, you could offer me one. This is _my _house after all."

Naomi freezes. Katie is asking her for a drink...of alcohol. The cigarettes were surprising enough. This is just weird, but why question it? _She isn't being a complete asshole for a change_. "Sorry, Katie. Not seeing any Boone's Farm in here." Naomi turns to look at the redhead as the corner of her mouth quirks into a proud smirk .

Emily loves the comeback; the smirk on the blonde's face is warranted. It's exactly what she'd say to Katie if they were in a similar situation. Naomi is quick on her feet and she doesn't take shit from people. She's exactly the type of girl...

Emily stops herself; she has to remember her role, so she gives the blonde a look that says that she is not impressed. "I'll have whatever you wanna pour and make it quick." The redhead picks up the remote, her eyes quickly jumping back to the TV, and starts channel surfing as if she has just realized that sports-related programming is on! Ew. Katie would never go for that. And it's not like she's been waiting all day to watch the highlights from the Giants' crushing victory over the Dodgers, right? She can just watch them later.

As Naomi busies herself at the bar, and Emily mindlessly flips through nine hundred ninety nine channels, she chances a glance over at the blonde. There's got to be more to it, the bickering and tangible contempt between Naomi and Katie. There has to be more than just the obligatory personality clashes between two high school girls from different cliques involved.

Katie had given Emily nothing but scathing descriptions of Naomi, and it seems, so far, that Naomi genuinely hates Katie's guts. Emily wonders if she could figure out a way to get Gina to talk about it tomorrow, not like she cares or anything. She just thinks that it might be helpful to get some more information about their past so that she doesn't do or say anything that might blow her cover. That's all.

Naomi takes another sip of her drink. She's still weirded out by all of Katie's...weirdness...and she would never admit this, but she's not one hundred percent annoyed and outraged by the redhead's presence. And if she had to, she might even rate their current interaction at only a 7.5 instead of the normal ten on the _Being in the Same Room With Katie Fitch Makes Me Want to Punch Myself in the Face Repeatedly _scale.

She decides that the best course of action is to not think about it, as she picks up a glass and begins to make a drink for her... Naomi doesn't know how to finish her thought; in fact, she hasn't known what to refer to Katie as for a really long time. The daughter of the guy her mom works for? A classmate? A girl that she went to highschool with? The Fitch Bitch From Hell? They sure as fuck aren't friends or anything even close to being friendly. Katie had made sure of that the summer before the start of their junior year.

Naomi shakes herself from that train of thought. She can't go there right now, not when she has finally relaxes a bit and there's a limitless supply of really good booze at her fingertips. Even if it means having a drink with the devil herself, Naomi really needs one right now. A_nd if Katie wants to act like a normal person before the clock strikes midnight and she turns back into a whoreish nightmare, then maybe we can sit down and have a drink together. Stranger things have happened._

Naomi picks up a bottle of Jameson and pours a generous amount. It's not the same as the bourbon she's drinking, but she figures that Jameson is a bit on the sweet side and Katie might like it more. She puts the bottle back and crosses over to a small refrigerator, opening it and pulling out an old-timey looking ice bucket. She adds a few cubes into Katie's glass and then throws a couple in hers as well.

As she turns back to Katie and offers her the drink, whatever channel she had landed on comes back from commercial and The Real Housewives of Miami Marathon fills the screen with horror and despair.

_One drink. I can make it through one drink._

* * *

**The next scene will be Katie and Effy at the club, don't worry! I just wanted to get this posted sooner than later since I made you all wait for so long. But mostly, I just wanted 6seater to have something to read while she's working 'round the clock. (It will all be over soon, baby. You are the definition of **_**Like a Boss.**_**)**

**Happy Halloween to everyone! I would love to know what you all dressed up as. Prizes for best costumes are up for grabs.**


End file.
